My Little Sister's Obsession
by Twigirl12
Summary: Edward is a famous singer that every girl's in love with, Bella is a small town girl visiting her Grandma in LA. She doesn't expect to meet him and find that he's not the snotty pop star she thought. Anyway he was her little sister's obsession, not hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! New story... Hope you like! Please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

"We are going to visit Grandma in LA." My mother informed my little sister, Jemma and I. My face broke out into a smile. I had missed my Grandma so much. I looked over at my sister to see what her reaction would be. She usually would complain when they would go away to visit her, saying she would rather hang out with her friends but she immediately stood up and started screaming.

"Oh mah gawd, this is perfect I have to call Caroline." Jemma said and whipped out her phone, and speed texted her best friend. I shook my head at my sister and smiled at my mother. She was just as confused by my sister's reaction as I was.

"Wow, I didn't know you would be so excited," My mother said a smile creeping onto her face. "You usually aren't too happy about going."

"Well, mom. I will have you know that no other than Edward Cullen is in LA right at this very moment!" Jemma squeeled again and I rolled my eyes. My mom dropped her smile instantly.

"You can't be serious," I said. "He seems like the world's biggest jerk. Not to mention totally in love with himself." I said to my sister. She gaped her mouth at me and shook her head.

"You will regret that." She glared I whispered "I doubt it" under my breath making Jemma turn red. "Ugh, I am so not letting YOU ruin my vacation. It's fate. This is a total OME moment." She said smiling and texting Caroline.

"OME?" I questioned Jemma. She glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh My Edward. You get it? Because like, Edward is my God?" Jemma laughed at her joke and I shook my head again and walked to my room. Edward Cullen was a famous singer who was eighteen years old, like me and almost every girl was in love with him. The ones who weren't were stupid as I was constantly reminded by my sister. This was going to be a long trip.

"Move over, I want the window seat!" Jemma yelled at me, making a few heads turn towards us. I glared at my sister.

"Well isn't that just too bad? The princess doesn't get what she wants." I pouted sarcastically and Jemma seethed in anger. She finally sat down and started texting someone, giggling every time she opened her phone. Once we finally got there I was beyond relieved to get off the plane. Between my sister's annoying nagging and the sick boy in front of us that would throw up every minute I had little patience left.

The car ride to my Grandma's house from the airport was long but uneventful since Jemma was very relieved to be able to text again after the agony of it being turned off for three hours. Once we got to Grandma's house, all I wanted to do was to lay down and sleep.

"Mom?" Jemma called sweetly to my mother. "There is this party tonight that Edward Cullen is going to, and I was just wondering, could I just stop by to see him? Please?" She got down on her knees and begged my mother.

"How do you even know that?" I asked incredulously. "And even if there was there is no way you would be allowed in."

"I just want to see him walking in. That's all Bella. Gawd your annoying." I was about to yell back at her when my mother interupted.

"Stop! Just stop. Both of you. Jemma no you cannot go your Grandma and I are going out to dinner. We have some very important things to talk about." My mother glared at us and I immediately started to feel bad.

" Are. You. Kidding. Me? Mom I can't miss this party. I'm not even going to go in! Loosen up a little." Jemma said angrily to my mother.

"I am not taking you, I already told you. The only way you could go is if Bella takes you." A spark of hope lit up Jemma's face and she turned expectantly to me. I had already started shaking my head.

"No. No no no no no no. I will not! Mom you can't make me." I pleaded with her. She shrugged at me.

"I'm not forcing you. It's up to you." She patted me on the shoulder and then walked to her room leaving us to battle it out.

"There is no way so just give it up." I told my sister but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Please? What if I don't talk about Edward Cullen in your presence all of tomorrow?" It looked like it pained her to say it. I thought about it for a minute.

"Rest of the vacation and you have a deal." I told her. She gasped at me and shook her head.

"No. Never. Two days. That's a lot Bella." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I figured it would save me a head ache for the next two days so I nodded to her, knowing I was going to regret this.

"YAYAYAYAAYYAYAYAY!" Jemma screamed and ran to her room to put on makeup. I rolled my eyes and went to wait in the car. She joined me and yelled at me to go. Jemma turned on the CD player and popped in the last album by Edward Cullen.

Give me a second I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

Getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me

Just across the bar

My seats been taken by some sunglasses

Asking 'bout a scar

And I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies

You know I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I

I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a cup

Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's the set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight

The angels never arrived

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

I couldn't pretend I didn't imensly enjoy his music it was just him that annoyed me. I knew he was probably just like all of the rest of those famous singers and actors. They all thought they were better than everyone else. As we passed through the city I looked at my window and gazed at all the glowing lights. They lit up the city making it look abstract and magical.

Edward POV

"Eddy, come onnnn!" Tanya screamed in my ear. I wanted to push her away, but I was aware that a lot of people were looking on. "This is like, the biggest party of the year and as my boyfriend you need to come." She giggled and put her hand on my stomach as I sighed. I hated going to these parties with Tanya. She would always get really drunk and then try to grind me until she passed out and then I would have to drive her home. Why was I dating her again? I asked myself this every time she would piss me off and then I would remember Daniel. "You guys are staring in this movie together, think how much the crowd will love it! Just for a few months, Edward..." It had only been a week but I was already about to rip my hair out.

"Tanya, I have to get up early..." Well that was a lie but right now I would do anything to get away from this. It wasn't that I didn't love parties, I just wanted to go with the right people. She rolled her eyes and put her arms around her neck. He long nails scraped my skin uncomfortably and I shrunk away from her.

"Pretty, pretty please?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip; not a very attractive look on her and tried to batt her eyelashes. I finally relented and nodded my head. I knew Daniel would want me to go anyway.

Bella POV

I looked outside to the resteraunt the party was in. There was a crowd of people outside the door, trying to force their way in and a lot of men with big cameras.

"There is no way you are going to get into that Jemma." I told her laughing. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me an ugly smirk.

"Unlike you I have a brain and know there is a back entrance," She threw her phone in my face as proof. The screen was lit up with a map of the surrounding area. "Look at the left side of the building. . ." She looked at her nails sounding bored.

"If you are not back in a half hour Jemma, I swear to God," I told her and glared to make sure she got the message.

"Jesus your worse than mom, you can be such a bitch sometimes god." She said and jumped out of the car before I could scream at her again.

Edward POV

Instead of going the back entrance, which I had suggested to Tanya so we wouldn't get flanked by the camera men, she decided she looked way too sexy to pass up the opportunity. As soon as the paparazi got sight of us, I was thrown into a sea of flashes that blinded my eyes, and it just got me even more frustrated when I had to keep stopping to pull Tanya along when she would repeatedly shot to get some good pictures. At one point she even tried to reach up and kiss me to give the camera men something good, but I dodged her and didn't turn back for her until I was on the inside of the club.

Once we were in, Tanya tried to drag me on the dance floor, but all I wanted to do was disapear into the crowd. I knew if I did Tanya would probably freak out and call 911 or something like that so I just followed her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I stated to Tanya after I had had enough of her. She smiled secratively at me and I frowned.

"Would you like me to join you?" She whispered leaning close. Her breath reaked of alcohol and I leaned away.

"I think I will be fine on my own thank you." I pulled away and quickly disappeared into the crowd before she could follow me. The music was loud and thumping in my ear, and all of the sudden a nausea came over me and I searched desperately for a door out so I could get some fresh air. I spotted an emergency exit and forced my way through. I took a quick look behind me to make sure no one was following me. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when I emerged into the cool air.

"Oh. My. GAWD!" I heard to my left and instantly frowned. I looked towards where the sound had come from and saw a young girl, probably about 15 years old. She had her hand covering her mouth as if holding in a scream. "You are Edward Cullen. YOU ARE EDWARD CULLEN! Oh my god oh my god, oh my god. SO nice to meet you. . . My name is Jemma!"

***AB**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I looked at the clock every few seconds, urging it to move faster so I could call Jemma and tell her if she didn't come out right away, she would be left. When the clock finally said it had been a half hour I called Jemma. When she didn't answer I looked out onto the street and say a man running towards the car. My hand fumbled for the lock key and my heart pounded when I realized this was my Grandma's car and I had no idea where it was. It was a fancy car BMW with black leather interior and cushy seats.

The windows were tinted, so I didn't know if the man could see me or not. He opened the passenger car door, hopped in and turned towards me as I let out a little shriek.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry guys, I had this entire chapter ready, but it only downloaded the first part! Well I fixed it so here is the whole second chapter. I hope you would think more of me than to do just one little paragraph for a chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make sure people are reading this, and if there is no one, I might as well not bother writing this. About halfway through the third chapter and I have a plan, so no worries!**

Bella POV

I looked at the clock every few seconds, urging it to move faster so I could call Jemma and tell her if she didn't come out right away, she would be left. When the clock finally said it had been a half hour I called Jemma. When she didn't answer I looked out onto the street and saw a man running towards the car. My hand fumbled for the lock key and my heart pounded when I realized this was my Grandma's car and I had no idea where it was. It was a fancy car BMW with black leather interior and cushy seats.

The windows were tinted, so I didn't know if the man could see me or not. He opened the passenger car door, hopped in and turned towards me as I let out a little shriek.

Edward POV

Damn it to Hell. I just wanted some fresh air and time to sit down by myself for a moment. Sometimes I think this wasn't the life I would have chosen. I love acting and singing but I just wanted to be normal. I never knew who was truly my friends and who just liked me for being famous. I had been with a few girls, but they had all ended badly so I subjected myself to a life of loneliness. The only people who I was sure about in my life was my sister Alice who was also my clothing manager, my brother Emmett who I usually kept around for a laugh, and my parents Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh my god I am so excited I don't even know what to say." The girl Jemma said to me. I tried to relax my position when I realized I was standing frozen and glaring at the girl.

"Well I just need some time alone so maybe a signature?" I asked hopefully. She laughed at me and gave me a smirk.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long and that is all you are going to give me?" She took a step towards me and I stepped back to the wall of the building. I was a little creeped out, I knew she just wanted to talk but I wasn't in a very good mood and I just wanted time on my own.

"I'm sorry Miss, I have to go." I tried to sidestep her but she grabbed on to my arm and whimpered.

"No! Please, I just met you!" I pulled my arm back and started walking away but she wasn't going to have that. She followed after me until I fell into a sprint leaving her a little behind. She was fast though and I sighed in relief as I saw my brother's car outside the club. How did he know I was here? I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from this annoying girl. I jumped into the car and turned as I heard a little shriek.

Bella POV

"Who are you?" I asked the man angrily. What was he doing? I would not jump out of the car until I knew for sure what exactly his intention was. He looked at my confused for a second and then his face became a little flushed.

"I'm sorry I thought this was my brother's car. I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand to shake and the realization hit me. I slapped his hand away. I wasn't going to be a little puppet, and he might think that because he was so famous he could just get into random girls cars and introduce themselves, well not me.

"I know who you are, now get out of my car." I glared darkly at him. He seemed apalled by my response and once again looked confused. After a few seconds of consideration he looked out the window and it seemed he saw something he didn't like and then turned to me.

"Please just get me away from here. There is this girl who was chasing me and. . ." He paused when he saw my reaction.

"Oh I'm so sorry it must be so hard to be you." I said sarcastically and gave him a fake understanding look.

"Look I don't like it either but I'd just please drive me home I will give you two hundred dollars." I considered him for a while, not really planning on taking money from him, but close to boredom waiting for Jemma so I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I am just dropping you off and then leaving. That's all." He nodded and rolled his eyes. I glanced nervously at my phone to make sure that Jemma hadn't called me, but of course she didn't. She was probably having the time of her life looking for Edward Cullen. I laughed as I realized he was with me. What would she do if she knew?

"What?" Edward asked me as I laughed. I just shook my head at him still giggling. He looked down and held up a CD case with his face on it. "A fan?" He asked clearly confused at why I had greeted him so coldly. This just made me laugh even harder until my face was pink.

"My sister is." I told him wiping away tears at the irony of it all. He seemed disappointed at my answer and confusion once again covered his features.

"You don't like my music." He said it more as a statement than a question. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind you music it's just you I don't like." His eyes widened as I said this, it was almost as if no one had ever said anything harsh to him before.

"We have just met though! And I hope you know what the tabloids say is all false." He looked down sadly which I was confused about to say the least. I didn't answer and for the rest of the ride he directed me to his house.

"Oh no." He said looking out the back. We were pulling into his drive way and I looked into the mirror and all I saw was a black truck behind us. It had stopped outside of the driveway, not going on it but not continuing on either. I looked back to Edward and he shook his head.

"Paparazzi." He answered and cradled his face in his hands. "I'm really sorry." He told me sadly.

"Why it's not big deal." I told him confused at why he looked like he had to deliver bad news.

"You can't go. They will know something is weird if you just drop me off. Hopefully right now the just think you are my brother, but they will follow you for sure if you leave." He told me looking out the window.

"I'm not staying remember? We already talked about this. I am getting my sister and going home." I told him defiantly and once again checked my phone looking for an escaping reason.

"Trust me you don't want this. Once they get a hold of you they won't stop until they find out why we were together. You know what they will assume." I knew he was right and it pissed me off to no end. He led me into his garage then I found myself in a huge and modern house. The room off of the garage was a little entrance room with a large closet on the right and a beautiful wooden table with a lamp standing on it. He led me into the next room and there was a huge brown leather couch that I immediately wanted to snuggle up on and a ginormous flat screen TV facing it. I wanted to lay down on the couch and fall asleep but I restrained myself. I looked on his walls and noticed he had no pictures of himself. Well, other than the ones where he was standing next to a short petite beautiful girl and a large burly man with huge mussles. I was glad he wasn't that kind of a singer. The ones who had selfies covering their walls of model shots and weird poses no one would normally do. I could see a kitchen through the door on the right and there was a circling wooden stair case in the left corner.

"Would you like a drink, um..." He stared at me and I realized I hadn't given him my name.

"Bella." His face softened as I told him my name. "And yes a drink would be great Thank you." He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I walked over and sat on the big couch, thinking if I was going to have to stay here, I might as well be comfortable. He came out and handed my a diet coke. I smiled appreciatively and he sat down next to me.

"So. . . Tell me what is so awful about me?" He asked jokingly but I could tell there was a hint of seriousness to his question. I thought carefully for a minute before giving him his answer. I decided going with the truth was the best.

"It's just. . . Every girl seems to be so mesmerized by you and your music but. . . It isn't real! I mean, they don't even know you. They are getting all of their information from magazines and they clame to be in love with you. My own sister does it for God Sake. But I'm not like them. I know who famous people really are," He gave me a funny look but I just kept going. "They only care about themselves. They are conceited and rude and rich and mean and can't even form normal relationships. Their lives are completely public-who would want to live like that? Look at all of the failed marriages and relationships between famous people. Isn't that enough proof? So no I don't like you Edward." He looked at me blankly for a second and then looked down at his hands which were neatly folded on his lap.

"I know you may not believe me but, really Bella, I know what you are talking about and I am not like that." I scrutanized him and laughed losing the serious tone.

"You," I jabbed my finger into his chest. "Are the definition of that. How much closer to that can you go by dating _Tanya_ Denali?" He frowned as I said this and shook his head.

"Please, I despise that girl." He pulled his hand through his perfectly combed hair, scuffing it up so stray peices fell into his eyes. I had a weird urge to swipe them back into his hair but restrained myself. "We are just doing it for 'publicity'." He said doing bunny fingers around 'publicity'.

"See," I pointed at him accusingly. "You are just proving my point. Your whole life isn't real. Even the person you are 'dating' isn't real. Don't you want to be with someone you auctually like? Not for publicity but for just being with someone who makes you happy?" I shook my head and looked away.

"It's not like I want to be with her!" He spit out angrily getting a little defensive. "My manager Daniel is making me do it!" He stood up and then sat back down when I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No one can make you do anything Edward." I told him quietly. He shook his head at me once again.

"You don't understand Bella." He looked away off in to the distance and pulled his hand through his hair again which I was beginning to suspect was a nervous habit of his. I walked over to the window and didn't see anyone outside.

"I should probably get going. My sister is probably waiting for me." I looked back at Edward. "Thanks for the, uh, drink. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye, Bella. Maybe I'll see you around." I highly doubted it, this was a big city but I nodded to him politely.

"Yeah, maybe." I waved goodbye and went to my car. Edward wasn't exactly what I had suspected but I knew I couldn't tell what had happened to anyone. Especially not Jemma.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW;)**

***AB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of the Reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I work hard on the chapters and I loveee getting your feedback :]**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

"Breakfast is served!" My mother called out waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I didn't usually stay up late, but Jemma would not stop going on about Edward Cullen that I was an inch away from going crazy. Oh, only if she knew...

I forced myself out of my warm comforter and walked to the kitchen. Jemma was already up and bouncing on her chair, which I was indeed suspicous about because Jemma was never up until about eleven if she had the choice. I slumped into a chair and pulled the bacon towards me.

"Good morning, Darling." My Grandma said coming over to give me a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled back to her and then took a bight from the bacon.

"So. . . What's planned for today?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. My mother looked as if she were considering the question with serious thought before answering.

"Grandma, Grandpa and I are going to lunch," My mother was obviously leaving no room for me to invite myself, which I was a little confused about, "And I was thinking you and Jemma could go into the city and just make a day of it." I sighed, I wasn't so sure I wanted to spend the entire day with Jemma. I was going to get really frustrated very quickly.

"Uh, no. I have a better idea," Jemma offered. "Bella drops me off in the city, I go and do what I want and then she picks me up when I'm done." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not your chauffeur, go get a taxi." I told Jemma and she opened her mouth to respond with a snarky comment but my mother interrupted her.

"Stop it! Both of you! I am sick of you fighting. You are going into to town and you will eat lunch together and you will have a nice time. There will be no fighting today or you can stay at your Grandmother's and play chess." My jaw dropped and Jemma's eyes widened. Our mother rarely yelled at us, we always stopped fighting before it got too far. We both muttered sorry and nodded and then walked back to our room.

"Let's go in there." Jemma said pointing to an elegant resteraunt with a service man, waiting to open the door for you.

"Jemma, that's a five star resteraunt. If you got the bill I'm all for it." I told my sister sarcastically. She groaned dramatically and stomped forward.

"Fine, if you won't even let me get a decent meal, at least let me go in there!" She said pointing to Prada. I really didn't want to go in, but as I considered my options, I noticed a small bookstore wedged between two elegant looking stores.

"Alright, I will be in there. Call me later when you want to meet up." I told Jemma and she ran off without answering me. The bookstore was beautiful. It had shelves upon shelves of neatly stacked books and a nice looking old lady standing behind the register. She said nodded hello to me as I walk in and I smiled back. I slowly walked through the bookshelves, my hands tracing upon books as I looked for an interesting one to pick up. I found an old favorite of mine, Wuthering Heights, and sat in the little nook in the back. I had barely gotten through one page before I was interupted.

"Are you stalking me?" I looked upwards, and saw Edward. I looked down and blushed for some reason unexplainable to me. He was holding a book in his hand and a pair of sunglasses in the other. He laughed silently and he sat down next to me.

"Of course not, I just found this little bookstore and thought. . . What is that you are reading?" I asked curiosity suddenly overcoming me. Edward smiled coyly at me and held it out to me.

"Pride and Prejudice," I read impressed. "That's one of my favorites." I told him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah well, it's my sister Alice's favorite book and I promised her I would eventually get around to reading it. . ." He trailed off and looked at me as if just realizing something.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had something in my teeth.

"No, it's just you and my sister would be great friends. I can already tell. You should really meet her." He told me laughing. I smiled back. Edward really wasn't as bad as I thought now that I got to know him. Not that you could learn what I have in magazines.

"I would love to." I told him absentmindedly, not really thinking it would happen, so his next comment caught me by surprise.

"How about tonight? I'm cooking dinner for her at my house. You should come." I looking at him confused for a second. Why did he want me to come again? And he cooks? I tried desperately to think of an excuse, or ask myself if I wanted an excuse, but after a few seconds of contemplating I guessed it wouldn't do any harm.

"Oh, um yeah I guess. That would be nice thank you." I looked down and blushed again and he laughed. He handed me his phone and I handed him mine to exchange numbers.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you tonight." He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile and walked out the door. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into.

Jemma and I stopped in a little resteraunt before heading back to Grandma's. I came in to find my mother upset. I had noticed she had seemed more and more distressed as time passed. I didn't want to force her to tell me what was wrong and I knew that she would eventually tell me when it was important.

I went into the family room to see my sister's focus on the TV. The familiar face of Edward Cullen caught my attention and I sat down next to her on the couch and listened.

_Edward Cullen was said to have left the club early last night in a mysterious car. The two in the car then returned to Edward's house and after an hour the car then left the house with_out_ Edward. Does Edward have a new woman? Send your comments in, we would love to here what you think about. . ._

I ran out of the room, having heard enough. I had to be more careful. What was I even thinking? _I have to be more careful_. It wasn't as if we were together. We weren't even friends for God sake. The only reason I had gone to his house was to avoid the paparazzi, but by staying I had created even more than there would have been if I had just dropped them off. I thought about calling Edward and telling him I felt sick, but something stopped me. I kept checking my watch until it was a quarter to eight, and I realized I should probably head over to his house.

"Bye mom," I said stopping in her room. "I am just going out to dinner with a new friend I made." She looked up surprised, I hadn't been the one she would expect to make friends right away in a strange city, but I ran out to the car before I could be asked questions.

As I drove to Edward's house I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel nervously. Why did he want me to meet his sister? We weren't considering each other as friends yet, right? No, of course not. Were we? I didn't know exactly and it seemed that the ten minute ride to Edward's house passed in a flash. I was now standing outside his door, and my finger was hovering over the door bell. What was I doing here? Maybe I should just go. As I was about to turn around the door opened.

"Hello! I'm Alice! It is sooo nice to meet you!" A short beautiful girl with black spiky hair that pointed out in every direction in a perfect array, jumped out of the door to hug me. I was a little surprised at first, but after a moment of hesitation I returned her hug. I recognized the girl from the pictures I had seen when I went to Edward's house for the first time. I looked behind her and there he was, standing against the door frame looking more Godly than ever. His hands were tucked into his faded jeans and he had a white t-shirt on. A few strings of his beautiful bronze hair had fallen into his chesnut colored eyes. Once again I got that weird feeling of wanting to gently push them back. I realized I was still hugging Alice and stepped away.

"Hello Alice, I'm Bella." I smiled at her and she let out a low musical laugh and grabbed my hand, dragging me past the door frame into the foyer.

"Oh, I know. I have heard a lot about you Miss Bella." She informed me and I blushed a deep scarlet red and looked down at my shoes. I heard Edward's chuckle, so much like his sister's to the right of me and turned to glare at him playfully. That just made him laugh harder and I eventually walked away from him, slightly annoyed.

"Come on," He said getting a little better control on himself and led me into the kitchen. "Dinner is served." He smiled and pulled out a chair for me which I gratefully thanked him for before sitting down and then looked around a little. Edward had made quite an array of foods, from mashed potatoes to roast turkey. The kitchen was beautiful as well. It was painted a lovely blue, not to light but not to dark, and all of the arch over the table was a beautiful white wood. In the middle of the kitchen was a granite counter island shaped like a T so at one end there were chairs and the other there was a mosaic sink. It was simple but lovely.

"My mother designed it." Edward said noticing my looking around. Our eyes met and I smiled, something tugging at my heart.

"It's beautiful." I breathed my eyes not leaving Edward's. I was silent for a moment and I desperately wanted to look down and get back to eating but it seemed that I was trapped in Edward's intense gaze.

"Yes, she is an amazing interior designer!" Alice chirped, breaking up the moment. I looked down and nodded. "So," Alice went on. "Where are you from."

"I'm from Buffalo, New York." I answered Alice. I thought I saw Edward make a face at this in the corner of my eye but I couldn't be sure.

"That's a small city isn't it? Do you like it there?" Alice rinkled her nose, as if small cities made her uncomfortable.

"I do," I told Alice. "It is very small, and everyone knows everyone but we are a family. And you would not believe the winters," I let out a little laugh as memories of snow angels and sledding flooded back. "On the first day that it snows, it's like you stepped out into this new world. Everything is so white and pure and snow flakes land on you eyelashes. It takes a little while but it really grows on you." I told her and her face softened as if it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"I don't know what I would do without all of the shops." Alice told me, and it was then that I remembered she was Edward's stylist. I laughed at her then carefully spooned some of my mash potatoes. They were wonderfully cooked with a delicous spice in them that I could not place.

"This is really good," I said turning to look at Edward. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked him, truly appalled.

"My father would always love to cook for my mother," He smiled at me. "He always says if you are any man at all, then you should know how to cook for special ladies." I looked down and blushed again. Edward was truly sweet and it was times like these that I completely forgot that he was a famous actor and I was just a small town girl. He was becoming a good friend and I liked spending time with him.

"Can I take you shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked me out of the blue, and I looked up to her. I didn't really like shopping, but Alice seemed to be someone I would really enjoy being around.

"That sounds good to me." After a second of contemplation. She smiled as if I had just made her day.

"Great! Oh, and don't worry I already stole your number out of Edward's phone." I laughed loudly, feeling carefree with Alice and Edward before I was brought back to reality when my phone rang. I groaned and picked it up annoyed.

"Hello?" I said into the phone quickly glancing at Edward who was watching me contently.

"_Ew, where are you? Grandma, Grandpa and Mom all went out to dinner again and I'm left here all alone. Just come over from whatever bookstore you're hiding in and drop me off at a movie or something."_

"Oh, shut up I'm not leaving dinner to come and entertain you. Watch TV or read a magazine, I really don't care."

_"Who are you having dinner with?"_

"Just some friends I met earlier today at the bookstore. Remember? I went in there when you went into the fancy store?"

"You mean Prada? And you're having dinner with random people you met at a bookstore? Well that explains it. Ha-ha have fun with your book club." With that she hung up on me. I couldn't believe she was laughing at me. I wondered how many times she wished she were in my position before. I didn't really know what that position was exactly. I settled on friends. Alice, Edward and I were officially friends in my head. Well maybe friends/aqquantinces. Oh who was I kidding? I didn't have famous friends, they were just aqquantinces.

"Who was that?" Alice asked me curiously. By the look on her face I guessed she heard Jemma's side of the conversation as well.

"My annoying little sister. Unfortunately we don't exactly have the same relationship you guys have." I laughed at the irony of the situation. Jemma didn't know anything about Edward.

"You didn't tell her who you were with." Edward pointed out but I could tell it was a question.

"I didn't think I was supposed to. And I don't really see the need to tell anyone that I saved Edward Cullen from a crazy fan who was chasing him. I especially would never tell my sister. She is obsessed with you. I don't know how she would act if she knew I were here right now. All I can tell you is that it wouldn't be good." Edward seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Do you remember that one time we were playing tag when you were seven and I was five?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence. Edward groaned.

"Of course I do Alice." I laughed at his reaction, suddenly interested.

"Well know I have to hear the story." I commented and Alice laughed along with me.

"Edward and I used to always play tag, but I was always to fast for him and he would always end up being it. One time he sneaked up behind me tagged me and said 'you're it' and then ran under the bed," Alice stopped for a second to giggle. "Well, Edward fell asleep under there and we searched the entire house calling his name but he didn't wake up. My father finally came into his room and said 'maybe he's under the bed' at the exact moment Edward woke up. Let's just say my father was angry and thought Edward had been pulling a trick." I erupted into giggles with Alice and Edward laughed sarcastically with slow ha-ha-has.

"Very funny," Edward said and at this point we were all standing around the counter. "Alice, do you remember that one time I tickled you until you cried?" Alice looked confused and shook her head. "WELL NOW YOU DO!" Edward pounced on Alice and she immediately started screaming with laughter as he tickled her and I fell on the ground laughing, tears streaming out of my eyes.

I had laughed more that night than I could remember. It was so much fun, but it had to come to an end eventually, which was at 1 AM of course. Alice hugged me goodbye and Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door. My skin burned where his hand was resting on my back and my palms started to sweat a little bit.

"Goodbye Bella." He said low. His face was close to mine and I could his sweet breath tickled my skin as he talked.

"Goodbye Edward." I breathed not moving my gaze from his eyes.

"Maybe we can meet up for lunch tomorrow after your shopping spree with Alice." He gave me a crooked smile and I nodded giving him a wide smile back. I felt happy and light. I said goodbye again and he watched my by the door as I walked back to my car, and back to reality.

**Pretty...Pretty...Pretty...Please review. It's just that little button under this. I will have another chapter up hopefully by tomorrow ;)**

***AB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update:( I have been soooo busy this week, but I promise to be better;) This one is kinda short, but next one will be supa long if ya just stay with me. And remember if you want me to update, I'm gonna need some comments. You know how I love those comments.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. blah,blah,blah**

**ENJOY MY LOVIES!**

Bella POV

_"Mall time! Get up right now! We are going to have so much fun."_ I groaned and looked at the clock next to my bedside table. It read 7 am.

"Alice I was up until two in the morning last night. Go back to sleep and call me in three hours." The thought of having to step out of the comfortable and warm sheets the enveloped me made me grown again.

_"Bella get a hold of yourself. From the way you dressed last night I have decided you need a whole new wardrobe." _

"What? I liked how I looked last night. How can you go wrong with skinny jeans, black converse and a v-neck?" I asked Alice a little annoyed.

_"It wasn't _that _bad, but I mean we need to get you some designer clothes if your going to be seen with me." _I laughed softly until I realized she wasn't joking.

"Alice..." I said and sighed. I didn't want to get into the whole you're-really-nice-but-you-are-just-going-to-realize-I'm-boring-soon speech.

_"Bella, come on! Pleaseeeee? With a cherry on top?"_ I could just picture Alice with a puppy dog face, and I caved.

"Fine, I'm up." I unwillingly pulled myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Jump on in!" Alice called to me as I approached her car. It was a gleaming yellow porshe that had white leather seats.

"Alice... I'm an awful shopper. I hope you know, I can't go shopping for a half an hour without complaining." I hoped this would convince Alice to drop the whole idea and just decide to spend the day walking around the city with Edward, which sounded a lot more appealing to me.

"Well not to worry. I happen to be a very good shopper." I groaned and made a pained face. Alice laughed and lowered her sunglasses from where they had been resting on her head to cover her eyes. "Oh perk up. We are meeting Edward for lunch." I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, for this news did indeed perk me up. Edward was very good company and my cheeks always hurt from laughing when we were all together.

"Size?" Alice said holding up a shoe with a very high heel. Just looking at it made me feel wobbly.

"Seven?" I said more as a question than an answer. I was already beginning to feel very nervous about this.

"Just wait here for a few minutes, I'll be right back." She sat me down on a seat and then ran off to the shoe aisle. A few minutes later she came back carrying a large stack of shoe boxes that ranged from boots to high heels to flats that went a few feet over her head. I shook my head as she dropped the pile in front of me.

"No," "Yes!" Alice and I said at the same time. I was standing in front of the mirror with black high heels on that were simple, but very elegant. The sole of the shoe was red, and I didn't know what that meant, but to Alice it supposedly was a very famous designer. I did like the shoes a lot, but they were something you saw on one of those confident beautiful girls, like Alice. Not me.

After trying on very many shoes, which Alice ended up buying most of even though I demanded she didn't, we finally moved on to dresses. It was a slow and painful process where I would try something on and she would love it, and I would hate it because it was too short or it went to low. Alice would not stop until we agreed on ten different elegant dresses.

After dresses we went to skirts, pants, shirts and all other essentials. Alice had to drag me into the lingerie section and I welcomed the phone call when it came to escape.

"Hello?"

_"Jesus Christ Bella, I woke up and you weren't in your bed. I had to get mom to drive me into the city because you have been totes MIA for the past two days. I don't really wanna meet up with you or anything but if mom asks, we are together right now. That was the only way she would drop me off."_ Jemma hung up and I sighed, regretting that I had answered the call immediately. Alice look at me curiously and I shook my head.

"Hopefully you will never have to meet her." I told Alice and she gave me a funny look.

"Come on, we are going to lunch and you are changing into one of these cute new outfits!" I groaned loudly as Alice pushed me once again into one of the dressing rooms.

Edward POV

"We have a reservation, table for 3?" I asked the woman standing at the desk. Her eyes widened as a hint of recognition flashed across her face.

"Last name, please?" I doubted she needed it but I obliged and she led me to the table in a separate room just liked we had purposely asked for. I really didn't need paparazzi interogating Bella.

As I sat down I tried to decide how I felt about Bella. She was truly a nice girl and infanitly better than all the other girls I knew. She was beautiful and kind. So where did that put us? Friends, I guess. Alice kept me up another hour raving about how much she liked Bella last night after she left. I was distracted and deep in my thoughts as Bella and Alice walked in. My mouth immediately dropped and my eyes widened as I took in Bella's appearance. Her hair was as it normally was, gently curled at the ends, halfway down her back, but she wore a dark blue top with a little bow at the top and skinny jeans with a pair of black high heels that made her legs look long. I smiled at Alice, knowing this was her doing.

I stood up and went to Alice for a hug than turned to Bella. She blushed scarlet making me laugh as I rapped my arms gently around her, holding me to her. I breathed in her scent, it was delicous, like lavender mixed with lilac. My body burned where it touched hers and I felt intoxicated with her. I suddenly realized we had been standing there longer than a normal hug would be and quickly disentangled myself from her. Alice gave me a curious look, but I ignored it.

"How was shopping?" I asked Bella and Alice as we sat down. Bella groaned and Alice laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just say I'm happy its over." Bella informed me and I laughed at her pained expression.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad! If you think that was horrible, just wait till I'm really in the shopping mood. Or decide for a shopping week." Alice said to Bella and I groaned.

"Oh not the shopping week!" I complained then turned to Bella. "She drags everyone to the mall and practically lives there for the week. She goes when it first opens and stays there until it closes. Once she even stayed past closing time and I had to go get the mall police to reopen the mall so I could save her from Louis Viton." I laughed at that just imagining Alice sitting alone in a dark store with a pout on her face.

"That wasn't funny! There could have been very bad people lurking in the shadows of that store." Alice cried out and slapped Edward on the arm. I laughed until I was gasping for breath with tears streaming from my eyes.

After lunch we decided to go look around the city. Edward and Alice put on sunglasses and hats so that no one could tell who they were. As we were about to cross the street, my phone rang.

_"Bella come pick me up I am so bored I want to go to a movie."_ Jemma said and my face flushed from angriness I was tired of Jemma and her annoying needs I took a step on to the street, distracted.

"Jemma, stop calling me. I don't care. . ." I was cut off from someone yelling at me.

"Bella, watch out!" I heard Edward scream and I looked to the right. There was a car barreling towards me and I gasped. I barely had time to close my eyes before I was thrown off my feet. I was confused, it hadn't been from the direction I had expected. I heard screeching of wheels and a loud thump and then Alice screech. I desperately wanted to know what was happening. My head slammed against the hard granite and I immediately felt like I would throw up. I tried turning my head, and painfully raised myself up onto my elbow to try to look around. What I saw made my stomach lurch. Alice was kneeling over something, a body, and was crying desperately. I got on my hands and knees, ignoring the pain in my left wrist and crawled over to them.

I looked down at Edward, his eyes were closed and he had a cut down his arm that was bleeding profusely. His hands and arms were covered in small cuts and there a piece of metal that was sticking out of his stomach. It was small and thin and was in the middle of a growing circle of blood. I gasped and turned to the side to throw up. We were soon in the middle of a large crowd of people, all of them either crying or on the phone calling 911.

By this time I was gasping for air, and everything around was splashed with black. I felt myself falling, but at the moment I didn't seem to care. In the distance I heard sirens, but it felt like a million miles away. Finally everything blacked out.

**DUN DUN DUN. Sorry I left it with a cliff hanger, but know you'll be pumped for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW**

***AB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this chapter, It took me a long time, but it is the longest so far. I will start working on a new chapter right away!**

**k4tie4 - Thanks for the idea I was planning to do something kind of like that, but we will see!**

**Everyone else thanks for the reviews! You can ask questions and I will try to answer without giving TOO much away;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggg ya know the usual**

I woke up to the sound of a loud beeping. It was slow and periodic, and my first thought was that it was my alarm clock, so I reached over to my right, planning to knock it to the ground. When I did not feel my little bedside table next to me, my eyes flew open and everything came rushing back. Edward. Was he okay? What happened?

From what I remembered, the car had been heading towards me, and then I was thrown out of the way. And Edward had gotten hit. Did he push me out? Why would he do that when he knew it would lead to him getting hit. Then another thought dawned on me. This was all my fault. I had been distracted with Jemma, and wasn't paying attention as I crossed the street, and Edward would have to pay for it. My heart monitor, as I realized the annoying beeping was, went wild as I wondered if Edward was alive. I tried to pull myself out of bed, but the tubes that came out of me tripped me up and I fell harshly to the floor. Splotches of black started coming back, but I fought to stay awake. I needed to see Edward. I needed to know he was alright. I was about to roughly pull the tubes out of my arm, when I realized they were all attached to one metal stand with bags filled with liquid. No one was in my room, but no one would have been able to stop me either.

I dragged my bare feet out of the room, having to stop for a minute to grab the bed, as a wave of nausea over took me and my head pounded. I fought threw it though and walked to the door, grabbing the handle and jerking it towards me. I walked out into the hallway, where preasently there was a group of doctors rushing past with someone on a bed. One doctor sat on the bed with the person, pumping their heart desperately trying to keep them alive. I walked down the hallways looking from room to room, but as time went on and I still couldn't find him, I cried angrily and being me, tripped and fell upon the ground. A female doctor rushed over to me and helped me up.

"What are you doing out of your room?" The woman asked nicely, but with a hint of scolding in her voice. She was wearing blue scrubs with beautiful blonde hair pulled neatly into a pony tail. She was gorgeous, the kind of woman you would see in a movie.

"I... I need to find..." I struggled to explain to the girl who I was looking for, but suddenly rough sobs racked my body and I fell into her. She sighed, as if she had done this a million times, but put her arm comfortingly around me.

"Come on," She said to me, walking me over to the desk where a woman sat in front of a computer and looked up at us expectantly. "What is your name?"

"Bella." I told her. That at least I could say. "Bella Swan." She nodded and looked to the woman who typed something into her computer.

"Room 207." The woman behind the desk said to this doctor. The doctor tried to pull me the way I had just come but I resisted.

"Wait!" I said regaining my voice. "Edward Cullen. He is my friend, I...I need to find him. It's all my fault." I said, a hint of desperation in my voice. They widened their as at me, and I realized they must know who he was.

"You need to. . ." The doctor started to say in a buisness like tone, losing her look of interest, but I cut her off.

"Please!" I gasped, desperation now evident. She looked at me for a moment, as if not sure what to do. After what seemed like a lifetime she nodded.

"Nina, can you see what room he is in." Nina nodded her eyes still wide as she looked back to her computer and typed it in.

"Room 28, trauma section." The doctor nodded to Nina and led me to the elevator as I dragged the stand holding all the tubes next to me.

"My name is Rosalie, by the way. Rosalie Hale." I nodded but when I didn't answer she went on. "How do you know him, Edward Cullen I mean? I'm his doctor."

I...I saved him from a crazy fan." I said, not wanting to exactly get into the whole story of how Edward, Alice and I became unlikely friends. I wasn't even quite sure how it happened. She nodded as the elevator stopped and the door opened. She led me down the hallways, and my pace quickened as the room numbers went down. 34, 33, 32, 31. Finally we reached the room, and I paused nervous as to what I would find behind the door. My heart quickened and I slowly nudged the door open, and stepped into the room.

Edward had machines all around him with various tubes that connected themselves to him and a mask over his face, allowing him to breath. He had a large bruise on the left side of his jaw, and his arms were covered with bandages not allowing me to see them at all. His fingers stuck out the end of the bandages and they were a bluish purple from the bruising, giving me a guess as to what his arms looked like. He had a bandage around his forehead. Alice was sitting on a chair next to his bed, her hand in his and her head resting on the bed, showing she was asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell she had been crying. Another sob racked my body, and I gently took Edward's other hand in mine as the door opened.

"Oh my God." A voice said, and I looked up to see a gorgeous man with carefully styled blonde hair in blue scrubs and a white lab coat over it that read '_Chief of Surgery, Dr. Carlisle Cullen'_. This must be Edward's father. He did say he was a doctor, didn't he? Alice woke up, and looked at her father. Tears filling her eyes again as she took her father into and embrace and started crying again. Carlisle put one hand resting on her head, turning her into him. He had a sad look upon his face. He couldn't be more than 35, but he looked profoundly wise. They stayed like that, until Carlisle grabbed Edward's chart that was hanging at the end of the bed, read it over, gasping every few minutes before putting it down and looking at me, as if he had just noticed me. I thought for a second he was going to yell at me for doing this to my son, but he just walked over and took out a white small flash light from his lab coat.

"Look straight," He told me and flashed the light in my eyes. "It looks as though you have had a concussion." He seemed to already know who I was, but I had no idea how. "I wish we could have met on different terms, but I am Edward's father, Carlisle."

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." My voice was low and I looked down, back to Edward, as I weakly shook his hand. I felt guilty, but mostly it felt as if there was a large piece of granite compressing my chest, and another tear slipped out of my eye. "I am so sorry." I said suddenly, not realizing I would say anything until I did. "I did this. This is all my fault. If I had just been paying attention. . ." I stopped, suddenly as sobs racked my chest once more, and I cradled my face in my hands, tears streaming. I felt a hand on my back and looked up. Carlisle stood over me with a solemn expression.

"Bella, don't say that. You can't blame yourself for this." He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it as Alice came over to me, and she put her arm around me. We hugged feircly as if we were each other's life lines. We were interupted by the door bursting open. A big, burly man with huge muscles and black curly hair who I recognized from Edward's picture to be Emmett, and a woman with soft wavy redish brown hair came in. They faces were solemn as they looked at Edward, and the woman, who I guessed to be Edward's mother, Esme, ran to Carlisle and started sobbing into his shirt as he held her. Emmett stood over Edward, with a blank expression as if he were trying not to cry. At that moment Rosalie, Edward's doctor came in holding a chart.

"Please," Esme begged disentangling herself from Carlisle and turned towards Rosalie. "Tell us he is going to be okay." Esme bit her lip and tears dripped from her eyes like a faucet.

"He has internal bleeding in his brain and chest, he will need to go to surgery for that, but if all goes well, hopefully we can keep his brain functioning and get him off of his oxygen mask. Right now he can't breath without it." Rosalie said to Carlisle and Esme. They nodded and looked to each other. Rosalie turned to look at everyone else in the room, as her eyes locked on Emmett. She stared at him for a minute, as if realizing something and he looked back at her, until she realized what she was doing and seemed to fall out of her trance. She turned back to Edward's parents, turning on her buisness look again.

"Do you have any questions." She asked generally looking around again.

"Are you doing the surgery?" Emmett asked looking at her wearily. I grew nervous as well. She looked about as old as Edward and Emmett.

"Yes, I have done this procedure many times." Emmett still looked unsure of the girl.

"Isn't there anyone older." Emmett asked again, resolve covering his tone. He did not want a girl this young to be operating on his brother. "How can you even be a doctor?" Rosalie looked as if he had slapped her in the face.

"You know everyone says that to me. How can I be a doctor? I know. I have blonde hair and I'm pretty. Too pretty to be a doctor? Well I didn't want to make nothing of my life with staring at my own complexion and I wanted to help people. That is what I do. If you have a problem with it, then find a new doctor." Rosalie looked like she wanted to storm out of the room, but protocol kept her there and she asked if anyone else had any questions. When no one said anything she quickly exited the room.

"How can she operate dad? She looks my age." Emmett said angrily to his father who was staring at the door.

"Emmett. . . I know it may not seem like it from the outside, but Rosalie really is the best there is. I have trained her myself. She will come back and apologize for yelling at you any moment she always does." Carlisle said knowingly. He was right. Rosalie did come back and first apologized to Emmett and the rest of us for acting so inapropriately and then went into greater detail on the surgery.

"My twin brother will be assisting me in surgery as well. He will be coming out and giving you updates as we procede. If you would all please step out of the room. We would like to get him prepped for surgery." Esme nodded and we all took our turns saying goodbye until I was the only one left. I kissed Edward on the cheek, one of the only places that was not covered with bandages. My lips tingled and a tear trickled onto Edward's face. I left the room, looking back as I reached the door.

My eyes were droopy and I was on the verge of falling asleep as Edward's family and I waited in the chairs in the waiting room, but I was determined to not fall asleep until I heard something about Edward's surgery. Rosalie's brother, Jasper came out again, as he had done every half hour for the last two hours and I wanted to jump up and greet him. I wanted him to say Edward was fine, he was out of surgery, he was breathing on his own, he was awake. I knew the last part wasn't possible but I dreamed silently that was what Jasper would say.

"He is still in surgery, but he is holding up." Jasper told us. This sounded a lot like what he had said the last two times and we all were relieved Edward was okay, but wanted to know for sure he would be fine. After another two hours of this I was on the verdge of going crazy, but then Rosalie and Jasper came out together. My heart thumped and I was sure everyone could hear it. My head pounded and my stomach dropped as they walked towards as, my hands were balled into fists so tightly that I cut my hands up and blood started coming out, but I ignored it.

"Edward is fine, he is out of surgery and we are going to keep him on the oxygen, but it looks like he will be able to breath on his own." Rosalie told us, a smile lighting up her face. We looked at her silently and then Esme smiled. We copied Esme, smiles lighting up our faces and I felt like that large granite rock had been lifted off my chest. I felt as if I could breath again. Emmett ran up to Rosalie, took her into a hug and lifted her, spinning her around. She laughed so hard, it sounded almost like a scream and Alice jumped into Jasper's arms hugging him tightly. I was so relieved I felt giddy.

We all piled into Edward's room, and Rosalie told us in more detail about how the surgery went. Carlisle was nodding in understanding while the rest of us, not knowing what they were talking about just watched on, pretending to understand to know the meaning of words like 'brain bleed' and 'suction'. When she was done, she gave us one last smile and exited the room. Emmett waited a second then walked out after her.

Rosalie POV

I was walking down the hall, happy about the outcome of Edward Cullen. I hadn't met him before, but by the look of his family, he seamed to be a nice person. She couldn't imagine what the press would do to her if their favorite movie star had died. There had been a crowd of people and paparazzi outside our hospital since he came in yesterday. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and jerked me into one of the medical closets holding bandages. I tried to scream, but the persons other hand covered my mouth. I stopped struggling when I realized it was Emmett and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, not exactly angrily, I was just breathing deeply.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said and gave me a smile, showing dimples. He was beautiful. His curly black hair fell into his eyes and he had kind brown eyes. "I wanted to thank you." His smile fell and his face grew serious. "I am so sorry about what I said to you before. I...I wasn't myself. I was just worried about Edward. But you are great. I wish I had seen that earlier. I'm sorry I made you upset." I laughed lightly seeming trapped in his intense gaze.

"It's fine really it happens all of the time." I breathed and felt as if I were melting. I was leaning towards Emmett, a man I had barely known. I would never do anything like this normally but it just felt right. Natural. Emmett leaned in, and as if it was the most normal thing, suddenly we were kissing. His lips were warm and soft, probing mine. His hand entwined itself in my hair, which was now hanging down to my ribs and his other hand moved to the small of my back, pulling me to him. His body was warm against mine and I deepened the kiss as my lips parted slightly. I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. My lips neck was on fire as he gently kissed it. After a few minutes we stopped and put our foreheads together, looking at each other, now sitting on the ground with our hands together.

**AWWW HOW SWEET3 gave ya a little romance there;) hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. If you do I will be sure to get out my chapters extra quick;) like tonight if I get a few before then. I will dedicate my night to it if just a few of you lovely people decide to press the little review button below you. Come on YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **

**Love you alll! **

***AB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, took me a while but this is a really long chapter.. My longest yet:) Well it's interesting and I hope you like ittt... Oh and btwss make sure you pay attention to the _ POV... I know some people were getting confused. I try to make it from more than one person's POV **

**Just a few questions to answer for the lovely people who left me reviews - love you guys;) **

**k4tie4 - I think you may have been a little confused with the last chapter. That was NOT Bella and Emmett kissing, that was Rosalie. I had put Rosalie POV, you may have missed it, but thanks for commenting;) Oh and I'm trying to update twice a week, but I will update more when I'm not busyyy**

**yiana - I might make it a little different, but kind of like that yesss! and don't worry, we haven't even gotten to the interesting part with Bella and Eddy yet**

Bella POV

The next few days were awful. Edward's family and I would sit in his room every day for hours, waiting and hoping he would wake up. Rosalie said it was normal that he still couldn't breathe on his own, that he was functioning well, but that didn't calm me. What would he be if his brain shut down? An empty body, lifeless, no longer Edward. He would have a face showing no expression, a body that would never move again, a mouth never to make a sound. The thought made me feel nauseous, and I would become overwhelmed thinking about it.

Jemma and my mother came to the hospital in confusion. Jemma was positively freaking out about how I was talking to her and then she heard a crash. Even in the midst of all the problems, I couldn't tell them about Edward. I told them I had fallen down a flight of stairs and that was how I broke my arm and a concussion. When they didn't believe me, I got Rosalie to come and tell them. She had been spending a lot of time with Edward's family, and from the looks between Rosalie and Emmett, I had an idea why. I could tell they thought they were being secretive when they would sneak out of the room at the same time, but everyone would see them and Alice would roll her eyes and laugh.

Alice POV

Edward had been moved into a new room since we would all spend hours there together and it got pretty cramped. We did get to know one another really well, and it seemed that everyone wanted to talk more to get their minds off of the lifeless body laying on the bed. Every once in a while I would think I saw him move and my heart would jump, but then I would just realize it was the person sitting next to him or I had just imagined it.

It was one of the times we were all comfortably sitting in Edward's room when my stomach growled loudly. Bella giggled at me, which was weird since she rarely did that now, and I blushed.

"Alice, why don't you go get something to eat." Carlisle said to me, a soft smile playing on his lips. I sighed, I really was hungry but I didn't want to leave Edward's side. It was worse enough that they made us leave at 9 and only let us come back at 8 in the morning.

"I'm fine really." I said firmly, not wanting to voice my thoughts. Carlisle gave me a pointed look and I sighed and nodded.

As I walked down the hospital corridors, I remembered once these halls seemed so scary to me at one point. It wasn't that I liked them now, I was just more used to them from walking down multiple times every day for the past few days. It didn't freak me out as much when a person on a bed was being pushed frantically by by a group of doctors.

Once when I was seven I broke my wrist falling off of the swings and my father took me here. We went through the trauma section to get to the elevators and there was a person with a knife sticking out of his leg. There was blood everywhere and I immediately threw up and refused to ever visit my father there again.

I walked up to the food cart, getting a salad, a cookie and a bottle of water. Everyone always said that hospital food was disgusting, but I thought it wasn't too bad. I walked over to one of the two seater tables and sat down.

"May I join you, Miss Alice?" A voice said suddenly and my heart jumped as I looked up to find Jasper. He was wearing his normal scrubs and was holding a tray full of food. His beautiful blonde curls fell into his glittering golden eyes.

"Oh! You scared me!" He gave me a coy smile, as if we shared a secrete.

"My apologies Miss." He laughed, but was as polite as he always was. My heart jumped at the sound of his laugh. I smiled, amazed.

"Yes, you can join me. You don't have to just stand there you know." I told him and he nodded sitting down.

"How are you today, Alice?" He asked me and I blushed, which I was angry at myself for. Why was I always blushing when he was around? I didn't get it. Bella was the one you could get to blush over nothing, not me.

"I'm tired." I decided to answer him truthfully and looked down. He knew I didn't just mean physically. I worked so hard not to cry when I looked at Edward. I could tell everyone did. We were all holding each other together, and if one of us started crying, it would all fall apart and we would have to face the reality of things.

"Have you, um, heard anything? I mean about Edward?" I looked up at him. His face was sincere and his eyes wide with understanding and worriness. It set me up. My eyes started brimming with tears and I wanted desperately to hide them by looking down, but I seemed a prisoner in his eyes. A loud sob crushed my chest and I covered my hand over my eyes, trying to shield myself from him knowing my feelings.

"Alice? Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. . ." He said and I tried to gain control, but I had started crying and these tears had been behind a dam, building up, but now the dam was broken and then poured down my cheeks, seeming to never end. Suddenly I felt warm arms around me, and I looked up to Jasper. He was kneeling next to my chair and I put my face in his shirt letting out the tears.

"When I was five," Jasper whispered into my ear. "My mom was cooking brownies. She overcooked them and had forgotten to put cooking spray on them. I remember standing next to her, pulling on her leg begging her for a brownie. She nodded telling me to wait a second. She took out the biggest knife we had when the small knives didn't work and put her hand on the side of the tray and took the knife and forcefully tried to cut through the hard brownies. Her hand slipped and the knife went into her other hand. Blood was everywhere, and I was positively terrified. I had no idea what to do. I screamed and that was when my father came in. He had a terrified expression for a second, but as my mother turned his expression turned calm and controlled. He cleaned up the large cut with our medical kit, she had to wear a large bandage but she was fine. That was why I wanted to become a doctor. I felt so helpless, I just wanted to know if I was in that situation again, I could be like my father and help." Strangely Jasper's story calmed me. I got the feeling he hadn't told it to many people before, if any. I hugged him tightly, I felt safe in his arms.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered back to him, my tears having subsided. He smiled a special smile to me and sat back down in his chair. I looked around, sure everyone would be watching us, but all the doctors and patients were focused on the food in front of them as if they had seen this millions of times before.

I smiled peacefully as I walked back to Edward's room. Feeling peaceful and light. That changed as I arrived. I heard frantic shouting and I rushed into the room. Carlisle was holding paddles in his hands, and the normal periodic beeping, which I had been so accostomed to, was replaced by one long never ending beep. I was consumed with terror and I wanted to faint so I could get the picture out of my head.

"He's in V-Fib, Push one of eppy! Charge at 300! 1, 2, 3.." Edward's body spasmed as the paddles let out the harsh electric charge. I gasped, tears flowing, the ducts open once again. I wanted to run to my mother, but I was frozen in my spot, my eyes burning. I barely noticed the nurse yelling at us to leave the room. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Charge at 400!" Carlisle yelled at the nurse. She opened her mouth as if she were going to argue; it seemed that that wasn't normal for a doctor to charge. "Charge at 400!" Carlisle screamed again to the nurse, and she nodded pressing the button. Edward's body spasmed again, and then the monitor beeped once, and then again, regaining its normal pattern. Rosalie rushed into the room frantically as Carlisle was putting down the paddles. He had sweat beads lining his forehead and he looked much older than he was.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked frantically, running over to Edward, feeling the pulse at his neck. Carlisle didn't say anything, he looked exhausted. Rosalie didn't ask again, just ran tests on Edward and came back. We were all crying, and there wasn't one thing we could do to comfort each other. Carlisle stood up as Rosalie came back into the room.

"He is stable. That is all we know for know for now. He still isn't responding to the brain function tests, but that doesn't mean anything. His brain swelled in the accident and there was a lot of internal bleeding, so we need the swelling to go down before we can determine if his brain can ever function again." Rosalie said regretfully. Carlisle asked her some question, but I couldn't hear. My ears were buzzing as if an angry bees nest was next to my ears.

Bella POV

"You need to leave now. Visitor hours are over." A nurse said coming into our room. After looking at the expressions on our faces she added, "I'm sorry." She left the room as Esme nodded. She gave Edward a kiss on the forehead and exited, everyone trailing after her. I walked to the door, but turned back and walked to Edward. I dragged a chair over knowing I had to be quick; the nurse would come back to check we had left soon.

"Edward, listen," I grabbed onto his hand gingerly, it was still rapped in gaws and was limp in my hand. "I know I barely know you, but please, if you can hear me, please wake up." I paused a tear dripped down over my trembling lip. "You have a whole family and they need you. You have so much to wake up for. Please, Edward, please." I bent my head down onto his bed, letting my tears out.

"Excuse me Miss, but you have to leave. Visiting hours are over." She informed me. I nodded and gently laid down Edward's hand next to him. I looked back to his face, hoping to see something there but it was expressionless as it had been for the past few days and I slowly walked out of the room; the nurse standing there to make sure I listened to her this time.

That night I tossed and turned until dawn. It was only then that out of pure exhaustion I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in time to get to the hospital an hour before visiting hours were open though and paced the halls with Alice. After what seemed like years, we were all allowed to go into Edward's room. At first I didn't see anything different. I looked to Edward and he was still there, his eyes closed peacefully, but then I noticed he didn't have a mask on. For a horrible second I thought they had "pulled the plug" and let him die. I turned to Rosalie and Jasper who were already in the room, changing one of Edward's bags full of liquid, and Rosalie looked back at me and smiled. I felt like collapsing out of relief. I ran to Edward's bed, now noticing his chest rising and falling as it normally should.

"Oh my God." Alice whispered next to me. She ran over to Jasper and gave him a hug then went back to Edward. There was a similar response from all the rest of his family including Esme, tears flowing out of her eyes, but for the first time in a week, tears of joy.

"Hi." Everyone's eyes were trained on Edward as his eyes fluttered open. I wanted to jump onto his bed and hug him, but Rosalie had warned us against crowding him. He would be overwhelmed enough. His eyes shifted to me and he smiled gently. He looked exhausted even though he had been in a coma for the past week. Tears started trickling down my eyes too as I smiled back.

"How are you feeling Edward?" Rosalie asked, holding his folder in her hand and a pen in the other.

"I feel. . . Tired. My head hurts." He said, slowly, as if he weren't sure of himself, lifting a hand to his head.

"Well that's normal. You lost a lot of blood." Rosalie told him and took out a white flashlight.

"Look at my finger." She told Edward and shined it in his eyes. She seemed pleased by the outcome. "His functions are normal. We need to keep him here overnight to watch him, but he can be discharged first thing tomorrow morning." She told us, much to our relief. I felt like I had been falling and I just realized I had wings.

"Do you remember anything honey?" Esme asked Edward and he looked at her for a moment as if he did.

"Oh, its not normal that he would. He has been through so much." Jasper said standing next to his sister.

"No I do." Edward said and everyone was silent, watching him intently. "I remember Bella was going to get hit," He glanced at me, and I blushed looking down. "And then I pushed her out of the way. There was the car that was coming towards me. That is all I remember until I heard this voice."

"A voice?" Carlisle asked Edward and he nodded. He looked around for a moment, his eyes resting on me before going on.

"There was an angel. She was telling me to wake up. I wasn't planning on it until she came to me. Everything was comfortable, and I knew if I wanted to wake up I would have to try. I knew it would hurt me. I didn't remember any of you or anything of my life until she reminded me." Everyone fell silent as they watched Edward. Alice's mouth was wide open.

"I was so worried!" I said suddenly and everyone turned to me. Edward's eyes widened and he gave me a weird look. I blushed and looked down. I hadn't considered the thought if Edward wanted me to be here or not. I mean he just woke up from a car accident, I was just some stranger standing at his bed. The reason he was hurt in the first place. "Maybe I better go. . ." I said quietly. I didn't really want to, but I stood and turned. Edward grabbed my arm and as I walked it slid down to my hand, gripping me softly. I turned abruptly and when he saw my face he hastily dropped my hand. He cleared his throat when he saw everyone looking at us. Alice looked like she knew what was going on but I stood, confused.

"You, um, don't have to leave." Edward said not looking at me. His long dark eyelashes casted a shadow over his face and I sat down, deciding now was a good time to study his features. Edward was beautiful. He had big full red lips which my eyes lingered on for a second and then I glanced at his high cheekbones everyone always wanted. I moved to his eyes and realized his piercing green orbs were staring back into mine. I blushed looking down again. I could just imagine he would marry the most beautiful woman. Someone famous and wealthy. Nothing like me. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Bella, are you okay?" It was Esme. She was looking at me with her round concerned eyes, and I suddenly felt awful. Here I was thinking about how I would probably end up alone when their son had just gotten in a car crash. I was an awful person.

"Yes, but I think I better go, really, my sister is starting to get suspicous. You know with me not being home until 9 and leaving early. . ." I trailed off as Edward gave me that weird look again. I was finding him increasingly hard to read. I quickly exited the room, trying, in vain, to hide my blush.

Edward POV

"I'm really happy you are better Edward." Rosalie said to me as she hooked a new bag of liquid antibiotics onto one of the many tubes protruding from my arms. "I got to know your family really well when you were in a coma though." I paused for a second shaking my head. "That Bella of yours is quite determined though. She had just woken up with a concussion and broken arm, and wouldn't go back to bed until she had seen you were okay."

"You mean. . . Bella was here? She came and checked on me?" I asked, not bothering to correct her about "that Bella of yours". It had a nice ring to it.

"She was here as much of the rest of your family." She laughed as if this shouldn't be much of a surprise. I smiled to myself silently. The rest of my family was getting something to eat. I asked them to, I knew they were hungry and they refused to leave my side. After I reassured them I wasn't going to go into a coma again, they finally left. I did enjoy their company but there was something I wanted to do privately.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward."

_"Oh, hi! One second. I'm just going to go to my room, Mom. 'Who are you talking to?' No one, go away! Sorry Edward. That was just my mom. So what's up?" _I chucked at her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner. Esme cooked last minute and she assured me she had enough for everyone. It will be really good."

_"Sure I'll be there!... Sorry about running out earlier... I just.. Didn't really feel well."_

"It's fine, really. See you soon!" I hung up, settling back onto my bed, a smile playing on my lips.

Bella POV

"Well you seem quite happy today." My mom said to me as I passed her on my way out. I stopped. I hadn't seen her on the chair by the door. I had come out, singing one of Edward's songs (thank God Jemma wasn't home or I wouldn't have gotten the end of it) and was skipping to the door, ready to go to the hospital to meet Edward.

"Well, todays just a good day." I said waving her off. I knew she was suspicous. "Where is Jemma, by the way?" I asked suddenly curious. She was always at my Grandma's when I came home, shooting off questions.

"At the hospital. . ." My mom said absently, turning a page in the newspaper she was reading.

"What?" I asked suddenly freezing in place, my hand on the nob, staring at my mother incredulously. "Why?"

"Oh, don't worry Bella. She heard Edward Cullen was there, and, well, you know Jemma. Started freaking out that her God was dead. She was about to have a hissy fit so I let her go." My mouth dropped and without answering my mother ran out of the house and jumped in my car. There was no way Jemma would be able to get in the front entrance - It was swarming with Police officers, but Jemma was smart. She would know where to find the back door like she had at that club we went to where I first met Edward.

I jumped out of the car as I reached the hospital, and ran to the back entrance. I saw Jemma sneak through and the door close behind her. I followed her and ran inside.

"Jemma, stop!" I yelled and she turned for a second to see she wasn't surprised I was here to stop her and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you car so much Bella. I just want to meet him!" She went to the front desk. "What room number is Edward Cullen?" She asked putting a sweet smile on her face.

"How do you know him?" The woman asked suspicously but Jemma waved her off with a laugh.

"Cousins." She said.

"Wait, no she's. . ." I was interupted by the woman telling Jemma the room number. No, no, no...

"Jemma wait. You don't want to meet him like this, when he's sick. Wouldn't you rather find him some other time, you know when he's better. . ." I asked desperately, trying to walk backwards in front of her to convince her. She gave me a snotty look.

"That's exactly _why_ I'm here. He's sick and I need to see he is okay!" She said pushing me to the side as we reached the elevator.

"He doesn't even know you! He would just get someone to remove you, Jemma!" I yelled as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the close button. I quickly pressed the open button and the doors stopped closing.

"Stop it, Bella!" She screamed and grabbed my waist, pulling me to the back so the doors would close. I reached from her iron grip, trying vainly to press the button again. I screamed in frustration, earning a few looks from people outside the elevator. The doors closed and Jemma let go of me and I dropped to the floor. I stood back up, not ready to give up.

The doors opened and Jemma ran out, me close on her heels. I knew the where his room was well, so I ran in front of her and jumped in front of the door before she could get there.

"Move, Bella!" She pulled at me but I kept my hands firmly on either side of the door, not permitting entrance. "I hate you!" She screamed, still pulling at me.

"No!" I screamed back defiantly, and all the sudden the door was opening from behind me, and I fell back. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me, but they were no consolation. I knew it was too late.

"Bella?" I could tell it was Edward who had caught me without him saying anything and everything I had been working so hard to keep from my sister had not worked, she would find out.

"What Bella, you know. . ." Jemma was interupted by Edward.

"Wait. . . Jemma?" Edward said, his arms still around me and looked down at me confused. I through my hand over my face.

"Oh, no."

**Well left ya with a little cliffy there. Don't be madd;) Just wait till next chapter. Might meet Jacob! Please Review! I really need them if you want me to keep updatingg!**

**Love you all, and remember REVIEW!**

***AB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I was sick this weekend...It was awful, I just slept all day. I hope you like the chapter Jakey is introduced! Thanks for all of the Reviews guys. You know I love yaa. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. Ask questions if ya wannaa... I'll answer them..**

**Enjoyy**

"Wait, what's going on here! Bella? How does Edward know your name?" I blushed, realizing Edward's arms were still rapped around me, and carefully stepped out of his embrace.

"When have you met Edward, Jemma?" I asked, wanting to hold off her question as long as I could. I really wasn't sure what Edward and I were, friends? Yes, we were friends I guess. We had been through a lot together. At least I hoped we were friends. I wasn't exactly sure. Edward's face was opposite from mine. Where I was an open book, Edward was like a locked diary.

"I met him at that club, remember Bella? The first night we were here? Then he ran away from me." She said sourly, with a side glance at Edward who still had a crease in his forehead. I bit down on my lip as I always did when I was nervous.

"Um, well we don't really know each other at all." I tried, seeing if Jemma would buy it, but to no prevail. She rolled her eyes at me.

"He knew your name, Bella! Tell me how you know him! Now!" Jemma, as if just realizing something, suddenly had hot tears rolling down her cheeks angrily. "You didn't even like him!" She yelled stomping her foot dramatically. I stepped back, knowing the wrath that would surely come. "You always said he was a jerk, and just in it for the money." Edward chuckled making Jemma go scarlet with fury. "I was the one who wanted to meet him, and know I find out you two are tight?" Jemma was interrupted by Alice who danced into the room.

"Hey Bella." Alice smiled at me cheerfully. She noticed Jemma in the corner and frowned. "Who is this?"

"And Alice Cullen too?" Jemma started crying harder, then sat down angrily. I sighed looking at Alice who had the same crease lining her forehead in confusion.

"Edward, Alice, this is my sister, Jemma." I said quietly and they looked at each other with a knowing glance. Jemma stopped crying at once and opened her phone. I gasped knowing what she probably planned to do, and jumped on her, prying it out of her hands.

"Bella!" She screamed reaching over me, trying to get at her phone. I threw it to Edward who was off guard but caught it due to fast reflexes.

"Jemma, you can't tell anyone about this. . ." Jemma glared me down with a smirk, realizing she had something on me.

"You really think I'm not going to tell anyone Bella?" She laughed and my mouth dropped, horrified. I had done enough to the Cullens to make their life hell, not Jemma too.

"Please, Jemma, you can't tell anyone one about this. It would be awful, and I know you think you would like all of the press but you wouldn't." Edward said, standing next to me. Alice came beside him and nodded, but Jemma didn't lose annoying smirk on her face that I wanted desperately to slap off.

"Fine, I won't tell. On one condition. . ." She smiled evilly. I groaned expecting the worst. Hopefully she would just ask for concert tickets.

"What is that?" Edward asked hesitantly, leaning back from my sister a little. She laughed waving Edward off as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry it's not bad. I just want you to take me on a date." She giggled smiling at Edward and my mouth dropped. Something in me turned into a knot of hatred, and I had never been so angry at Jemma in my life. I couldn't understand my feelings, I wanted to grab her by her hair and pull her out of the room. She could tell by my expression she chose correctly.

"No!" I said, menace filling my voice. I realized Alice and Edward were looking at me, so I lost the furious expression, with some difficulty, and shook my head, trying to clear it. "I don't think its a good idea." I said finally and blushed.

"It's that or I call the press... You know I wouldn't even have to call them. Just walk outside the building and bada bing bada boom." Jemma said laughing at her own joke. I bit my lip so I couldn't scream out the very bad words I wanted at my sister. I clenched my hands into fists than looked to Edward. This was his decision anyways. He glanced back at me, as if asking permission. I nodded, knowing there was no way to get around this.

"Do you promise never to tell anyone?" Edward asked and Jemma nodded, and smiled a big smile. She jumped up, putting her arms around Edward and then sqealed. Once again I refrained from smacking her.

"Pick me up at eight." She whispered in Edward's ear, and Edward backed away from her a little. Jemma smiled, not seeming to notice, then quickly exited the room. "Bella..." She called as if she were expecting me to go with her, but as she was out of the door, I smashed it closed behind her and locked it. She knocked for a while, calling my name before giving up.

"I'm really sorry." I said to Edward forlornly. He laughed softly shaking his head. He grabbed my hand and from the jolt of electricity, I almost pulled it away. His hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine. It was soft and warm; comfortable. I looked at up at him and he smiled.

"Nothing I haven't had to do before... She can't be as bad as Tanya Denali." I laughed with him at this, presently forgetting the tight knot of anger at the bottom of my stomach.

"Well let's make the most of the day and go to lunch!" Alice said. I quickly removed my hand from Edward, I had almost forgotten Alice was there. "Edward just got discharged, we should have fun."

"That sounds good." I smiled at Alice and Edward got up, grabbing the door for us, gentlemanly as every. Edward still had bruises, but they weren't as noticeable as they were before. He had recovered remarkably well.

We went to a nice resteraunt and got a table for three. I was determined to pay for myself today, Edward and Alice always took the bill and that wasn't right. They did enough for me already. All I had done was put Edward in the hospital. The least I could do was pay for myself. When I had tried to tell Edward this when he was still in the hospital, a little while after he had woken, I tried to tell him this when we found ourselves alone in the room.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Edward I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. I mess up everything." I said cradling my head in my hands, a few stray tears trickled down. I couldn't imagine that I could cry any more. I felt like crying was all I had done for the past few days. Edward grabbed one of my hands weakly and pulled it away from my face._

_ "Don't you dare ever say that!" He said seriously and when I didn't answer him and looked away, he grabbed my chin with his other hand, turning it towards him. I could tell he was tired, and his hand fell back to his side. _

_ "Why would you do it? Why would you save me? Risk your own life for a nobody?" I hadn't meant for my voice to sound sour, but it did, and I quickly felt bad and looked at Edward opening my mouth to apologized but he laughed and shook his head._

_ "A gentleman always saves a damsel in distress. It is something my father taught me." He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile, and while I knew not to mention anything about it being my fault again, I would always blame myself for being the one who put Edward Cullen in the hospital._

_*End of flashback*_

I sat down in a booth across from Edward and Alice who already were looking at the menu. I took it out and looked up suddenly, feeling eyes on me. A few booths behind ours was a boy who had rugged good looks. He had tan skin and black hair that was shortly cropped. He was wearing a tight white v-neck shirt and you could see his strong chest through it. He was staring at me with curiosity, and when he noticed me staring at him, gave me a wide toothy smile and a wink. I blushed furiously and looked down. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen his beautiful face before. It was one you would remember. Not nearly as good looking as Edward, but was anybody? Edward was looking at me curiously. My face was still red from the blush, and he was probably wondering why, but I shook my head, looking down. I looked back up at the boy and he made a funny face at me, and my body shook with silent laughter. I bit my lip to keep from startling Edward and Alice.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me, and realized she was watching me from under her lashes silently as I had seen Edward do so many times before.

"A memory..." I said, feeling awkward. It felt wrong to explain to them that I was focused on the boy behind them who was winking at me. I decided not to look again and focused my attention on the menu.

"Well I could definately go for some breakfast..." I said and Edward laughed at me. His laughter was beautiful. It sounded musical, like listening to someone play the piano. When he laughed his face would light up, and I couldn't imagine an Edward that didn't periodically laugh. "Do you always brake the rules? It's lunch time." He gave me his gorgeous crooked smile.

"I know, aren't I such a bad girl?" I asked and got a laugh from Alice. The hole the seemed unreal. I still couldn't imagine why they insisted on keeping me in their company, and it amazed me every time. It seemed so unlikely. Bella Swan. The girl who had maybe one friend at her school. I always thought I was shy, but the Cullens seemed to bring out a brighter side to me.

"What's up guys!" A booming voice said, and I looked up to see Emmett with his arm around Rosalie. Jasper stood a little behind them, looking like a third wheel. His eyes were trained on Alice and they smiled at each other like they shared a secret. Emmett sat down next to me and Rosalie sat on his other side. Jasper sat beside Alice.

"Hi." Alice said to Jasper, a bit of breathlessness in her tone. I could have sworn her eyes were brighter than they were a moment ago, and her cheeks had a tint of pink in them. He smiled back at her, looking extremely happy.

"Hi." Jasper said back to Alice. They quickly got into a conversation and something just to the right of them caught my eye. I looked up at the handsome boy I had been looking at before. This time his eyes bored into mine meaningfully and he waved a white slip of paper. He put it down and the windowsill next to the door, hidden behind a picture of the store when it had first open, then gave me a wink and dissapeared out the door. My eyes widened, knowing he wanted me to get that note and I looked down. Maybe I shouldn't get it. I mean, I didn't even know the guy. He seemed nice but he was a stranger. Well.. maybe I would.. just to see what was on it. It's not like I would go to some sketchy location if that is what it was asking.

"So I heard that you have a hot date tonight, Eddy!" Emmett said, bringing me back to reality, forgetting the tan boy instantly. My stomach tightened again as I was reminded of my sister's date.

"How did you hear?" Edward asked Emmett, and it bothered me just a little that he didn't in any way show he disliked the idea of the date. Emmett's laugh boomed around small resteraunt, earning eyes to turn on us. Normally I would be worried someone would recognize one of the Cullens, but they had become pros at staying out of the magazines.

"Rose told me." He said simply giving Rosalie a smile. I noticed then how he had his arm draped loosely around her shoulders. Why didn't I have that? I wanted someone to put their arms around me. I hadn't even realized that was what I wanted until I thought it. It appalled me, I had never been one to want a boyfriend. I was fine just being with myself, but then again it seemed I hadn't known myself at all before I met the Cullens.

I looked at Edward laughing. It seems we had just realized we were the third wheels. He was looking at Alice and Jasper who were whispering with their heads almost touching, and Emmett who had just placed a kiss on Rosalie's lips. He turned his bright green eyes to me, shrugging with a small chuckle. His hair fell into his eyes, and he ran his hand through it. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him, at the moment. He had a certain pull to him.

"Eddy, baby!" I heard and I saw him frown deeply, seeming to know that nasally voice. I looked up to see a gorgeous girl with thick blonde hair. She was one of those people that wore a ton of makeup, and you felt sure if she took it off, she would look a lot more attractive. She had definitely gotten work done on her nose as well. She was wearing a tight shirt that went incredibly low, and a short black tight skirt. To top it off she wore high heels and fishnets. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed she was a stripper.

"I'm with my family right now, Tanya, I'll call you later..." Edward said dismissively, but Tanya didn't seem to take the hint.

"Oh this is perfect, you can introduce me to your family!" I wanted to slap that smile off her face. My hands balled up in fists at my side. "Oh and Eddy, I'm so glad you're okay. You must know how worried I was. I was totally going to come visit you at the hospital, but you know, I was busy. You know that better than anyone. You always seem busy." She said making a pout. I could see Edward's face become expressionless, like it always did when he was mad.

"Tanya..." He said finally, but she interupted her again with: "OH and Edward baby, you must take me out tonight now that you are all better!" This seemed to set him off. Edward let his anger show on his carefully emotionless face.

"Tanya! This is over! We were just doing this for the movie, I think you took it a little too seriously." He said feircly, then pinched his nose between his thumb and pointer finger trying to calm down. "I'm sorry Tanya, but the movie is over, and I just... Need to start anew." He looked up at Tanya who was gaping at him, and I almost wanted to smile. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, as if just noticing I was sitting there across from Edward.

"You are breaking up? With me? Why? I'm gorgeous, unlike that little piece of shit you picked off from the road." She said glaring at me, and wanting to stand up and fight her, I didn't. I looked down, knowing she was right. I was nothing compared to her, and Edward probably knew that as well.

"She is more beautiful than you could ever be." Edward fumed and I looked up, surprised to see him standing up angrily, his fists in balls at his sides. "Plastic is not really my type. Now I want to get back to my lunch, which you rudely interrupted and talk to people I like, so please leave before I make." She sneered angrily, stomped her foot and then ran out of the restaurant. I glanced at Edward, utterly surprised but he was looking at the door, looking smug.

"It feels so good to finally let that out." He said putting a hand on the back of his head, like it had been locked up there for a while. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what she said to you. She was just jealous." I blushed, everyone was looking at Edward and I and I nodded to him.

"It's fine." I paused for a second, reigning my surprise about what just had happened. "Well she's gonna be one of _those_ 'Ex's' isn't she?" Edward laughing, nodding in agreement.

"You know my sister is just going to keep trailing after you after tonight, wanting you to ask her out again." I told him seriously, wanting to see his reaction. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well as you can see, blondes aren't really my type." I smiled at this. My sister had gotten blonde hair from my mom's. My hair had come from my father. It was dark brown and wavy. I had always wished I were the one to get the perfect blonde hair. Maybe more people would like me, but for the first time, I was glad to be brunette. It scared me a little. Why should I care that blondes aren't Edward's type?

"Well you might change your mind. Jemma can be very convincing." I told him sourly. I didn't really think crazy was Edward's type either, but Jemma was a lot more popular than me, so how would I know how it would go.

"I highly doubt that. I can tell right away if I like someone or not. It's like there is a pull to the person." I shivered at his words for some odd reason and nodded to him not wanting to argue against that. I took a bight if my chocolate chip pancakes, not knowing what to say.

Lunch went by quickly, and when it came time to pay for the bill, I told them I had to go to the bathroom, and ran to the front to make sure I got the bill before it was taken to the table.

"Excuse me, can I have the bill for that table?" I asked, breathless after my run. The woman nodded, smiling. She gave was taking it when all of the sudden I heard Edward yell.

"Stop! I got this Bella!" I ignored him, urging the woman to hurry up. "You don't want me to do this Bella..." He said warningly as I pulled my credit card out. All of the sudden I was swinging through the air. I let out a shriek, and found myself being carried over Edward's shoulder.

"I'll take that please." Edward said calmly, as if nothing weird was going on and I pounded my fists into his back. He didn't even react.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled laughing wildly. Edward didn't lower me and I started hitting him in the back again.

"As soon as I finish with the bill..." He said offhandedly. He finally lowered me to my feet and I stood in front of him with my arms crossed, pouting playfully.

"Edward..." I said angrily, not moving he laughed lightly, which made me more mad.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Bella." He said tapping my nose. My face went beet red, and I tried vainly to hide it by looking down, but I could tell by his laughter he saw it. "Come on, Bella." Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already outside, and I trailed after Edward. As I passed the picture of the store when it had just opened I suddenly remember the tan boy. I quickly grabbed the note from behind the picture and stuffed it into my pocket without looking at it. I was purely curious as to what it said.

Alice POV

"Thanks for lunch Edward!" I said jokingly as he came out with Bella. Her cheeks were still pink from the scene that had just happened, and she glared at me. I laughed softly.

"Very well, Edward can you drive me home?" She asked, politely and I laughed again at her angriness. I knew she could tell I was just joking, but it was still hilarious.

"At your service madam." He opened the door for her, and she blushed again. I rolled my eyes as they drove away. When would they figure it out.

"We were auctually just gonna go..." Rosalie said giving me a hug. She and Emmett walked off hand in hand. That left just Jasper and I. Jasper was great, and ever since he had confided in me when Edward was in the hospital, we had become great friends.

"Let's get some ice cream." He said, and I nodded enthusiastically. Jasper was so sweet. "Come on my lady." He said grabbing my hand and then threw me on his back. I squealed, grabbing on to him. I put my face into his neck. He had a delicous smell, something I couldn't exactly place. He ran to the ice cream shop and I laughed histarically, tears coming down my cheeks. He swung me around and gently place me on the ground. "After you." He said opening the door for me and I giggled.

"What are you getting?" I asked him, but I already knew.

"Vanilla." He told me. Jasper only ever got vanilla. It was the only kind he liked. I loved all kinds of ice cream, I didn't understand how he could just get the one kind. "What about you?" He asked me.

"Today? I think I'll go with... Strawberry. I'm in the mood for strawberries." He laughed as I danced over to the counter. Jasper told the boy our orders. He stared at me, he couldn't be much older, and winked. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me and I laughed lightly. Although cute, the boy held no attraction from me. Once I might have stayed by the counter and flirted with him. When I thought about it, there were no boys in particular that stood out to me. They all seemed boring, nothing like Jasper who was funny and a gentleman.

"Come on," I said to Jasper after we had gotten our ice cream, pulling him over to one of the booths in the back. I took a spoonful, looking at Jasper thoughtfully. He stared back at me.

"You have some ice cream on your cheek." He laughed lightly and I reached up for it, not exactly sure where it was. Jasper put his hand to my cheek, gently wiping it off. His face was close and I felt his hot breath. "I got it." He whispered, then leaned in to me. I didn't know what was happening until his lips grazed mine. I grabbed him to me. All I felt was him, he seemed every where. His lips were soft and I felt like a new person. That was the moment I realized I was in love with Jasper Hale.

**Awwww.. Jalice comes outt;) gotta love em. Next chapta is the datee... ohh what is Bella gonna dooo! REVIEW if you wanna know sooner... That's right I'm evill! OH and did I mention to REVIEW? Hehe okay, sorry.. **

**BUT SERIOUSLY...PLEASE...I'M BEGGING...REVIEW? YOU KNOW I LOVE ITT**

***AB**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry. I know, I'm a horrible person! I haven't updated in ages! :( I hope I didn't lose all of my readers. I wish I had an excuse but I won't lie to you. I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER I PROMISE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THE STORY. This may be too much to ask, since I was just horrible at keeping up with all of you, but PLEASE REVIEW. Your comments inspire meee;)**

**If you have forgotten...Recently on 'My Little Sister's Obsession': Jemma blackmailed Edward into a date by promising to keep her mouth shut, Jacob was flirting with Bella across the resteraunt and he has left a mysterious note for her (uh oh what's gonna happennn?) and Jazz and Alice and Rose and Emmy are happyy couples 3 awww**

**READ ONN!**

"How do I look?" Jemma asked, running into the room with a short pink dress on. She twirled, and stumbled in her high heels. "Totally hot, right?" Jemma was wearing extra make up, wanted to tell her she looked like a clown.

"Jemma not know," I said looking back to the book in my hands. I was desperately trying to get my mind off of the whole thing, but Jemma was making it difficult. She kept giggling to herself, and reaplied lip gloss every minute. It was still an hour until eight, but that didn't stop Jemma. "You are going to fry off your hair if you run that straightener through it one more time." I told her, half hoping she would. She rolled her eyes, not heading my advice.

"Don't be surprised if I don't come home until late." Jemma said with a giggle, making my hands clench around my book. Jemma ran out of the room, looking for a missing shoe. How had we gotten here? Jemma, my little sister, had a date tonight. What would I do? Sit home alone until she came back? I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened between them. I wanted someone to go out with if it would just help me get my mind off of Jemma. I punched my pillow, which was weird because I am not a very violent person, but at the time I imagined it were Jemma, and it gave me satisfaction.

With a start I remember the boy from the diner we had eaten in for lunch. The note. I dug it out in my pocket, uncrumpiling it to show the messy handwriting.

_Dinner tonight? Meet me at the resteraunt on the corner of this street at 8:30. 303-555-2098 Hope to see you soon;)_

It was so reckless and completely unlike me, but as I watched Jemma get ready, I wanted to be getting ready for a 'hot date' too, so quickly grabbed a navy dress, and my black converse and left early. I didn't want to be here when Edward came to pick up Jemma.

The city lights glowed around me as I drove through the busy streets. I almost turned around, thinking this couldn't be a good idea, but then I remembered going home to my mom, knowing from the lack of noise Jemma was out. I was standing in front of the resteraunt, walking in before I could change my mind. I paused at the door, then whipped it open after the hesitation. I looked around through the crowded resteraunt until I saw the tan face of the stranger. He was sitting in a booth, legs sprawled over the side, playing a game on his phone. He seemed to feel my eyes on him, and he looked up. He offered me a wide smile, and I smiled politely back. I walked over to the table and sat down in front of him.

"Well I have to say I wasn't so sure you would show up. Seems that I have underestimated you." He said with a wink. I blushed, pulling at my dress.

"I was feeling extra rebellious tonight." I said to him with a smile. He returned it and I looked around the resteraunt absentmindedly.

"So...I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." Jacob told me, and I realized I still didn't know his name. There was something about his name that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I must have heard it before, but the thought was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm Bella." I told him with a shy smile. He grabbed a menu, scanning it quickly with his eyes. He looked like he was itching to say something, and I waited patiently, expecting him to say it eventually.

"I just couldn't help but notice you were with Edward Cullen earlier." He said finally, putting down his menu and he looked back up at me. I was immediately caught by surprise.

"Oh, do you know Edward?" I asked curiously, then realized what a stupid question that was. "Oh, right. Never mind. I forgot he was famous for a second there."

"No, I do know him. We used to be best friends." He said. I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice, and I was immediately intrigued, wanting to know what had happened between the two boys.

"Well, what happened." I leaned in towards Jacob, hoping he wouldn't refuse to answer. He looked at me, then looked back to the table, debating. After a deliberate pause he finally answered me.

"We had known each other forever," Jacob said, fiddling his thumbs together. "We both had one dream..." Jacob trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well what was it?" I asked when Jacob didn't elaborate. I thought of Edward, the way he had excepted me so easily. What had happened between Edward and Jacob that they stopped being friends after years of knowing each other? It hardly seemed Edward's type.

"Well, Bella, it's all very complicated. I know you're friends with Edward, I wouldn't want to say anything against him." He said, seriousness haunting his tone.

"Jacob, please. I'll probably just think it is something much worse that it auctually is. You can tell me, you know that right?" I told him, trying to catch his eye.

"Fine. But you can't breath a word of this to Edward. Or any of the Cullens in fact." He said after a while. I nodded my head solemnly and waited, trying to be patient. "As I was saying we both had a dream. We wanted to become singers. Well he wanted to, but I was in his band. We were best friends, and I was his guitarist. Anyway, we got a huge break," He trailed off, I didn't like where this story was going. "We were so excited. This was our chance to show the world our music. Anyways, when we went in for rehearsal for the new record Edward and I had written together, there was already a guitarist and a drummer and everything. Edward didn't look surprised. I still remember looking at him incredulously, thinking he would say something like 'I would never play without them' but he all he said was, "I guess I'll see you later then." He walked into the studio room, and started playing as if we were his babysitters, dropping him off at school." Jacob glared angrily down at his straw rapper, ripping it into small pieces. "I waited there, like an idiot expecting Edward to realize what was happening, but he didn't seem bothered at all. Of course being me, after a few weeks of not hearing from him, I went to inquire after him. To ask him if the people who had signed him made us not play. He laughed at me. Told me that it had to be done. I don't know, it didn't seem like the Edward I had known for my entire life. I hadn't seem him again until just today." He looked down at his hands sadly.

"Are you sure it was the same Edward?" I asked, disbelieving. "Edward is nothing like that. He would never do that." I said sure of my words.

"I thought that at one point too. Why do you think he is always with his family? He lost all of his friends because of what he has done to them. I'm sure you will be next." Jacob said, and I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Surely he can't be that evil? No. It's not true. I'm sorry for what he has done to you, but Edward is my friend and I will treat him as such until he gives me reason not to." I said a little more coldly than I had meant to. I still wasn't positive if I should believe Jacob. Edward had not been anything but kind to me since I met him and I'm sure someone like him would have no problem making friends. On the other hand, why else would Jacob fabricate a story like that?

"Hey," he said with his hands up. "I was just trying to warn you, but if you want to stay friends with the bastard then go right ahead." If it wasn't for the hint of hostility in his voice I might have believed he was joking.

"Maybe I should go..." I said grabbing my bag. I was getting uncomfortable with all of this. I had no loyalties to Jacob, but Edward was my friend.

"No! No, no," Jacob's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to my seat. "I'm sorry Bella. I was out of line. What happened was history and it was a bad idea to tell you and drag you into it." He looked ashamed, his hand still gripping my wrist. "Please... Let me start over." I nodded, putting my bag down.

"Is that why you asked me here tonight, Jacob?" I asked and his face showed his obvious confusion. "Because I was with Edward?" I hadn't realized it until after I said it, but I was hurt. I knew I wasn't interesting or pretty, and I didn't try to be, but it was nice to think someone cared for me.

"No, Bella, of course not!" Jacob seemed appalled. "I asked you here because you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I blushed furiously and looked down at my lap.

"You're not too bad either," I said shyly. "You've got that badass kinda look going for you." He chuckled and we fell into easy conversation. He was easy to get a long with and I found myself telling him about my family and friends.

"So, how did you meet Edward?" He asked and looked at me intently as if he were waiting to see if he had gone too far in asking me about Edward after our previous argument. Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it an argument but I really didn't want to go into the whole subject again.

"Well, it's a long story..." I said dismissively, pretending to be very interested in the pasta in front of me.

"I have time." Jacob said with an easy smile. What harm could it do? Jacob was one of the more nice people I had met here and I found I was liking his company immensely.

After a pause, I told him about how Edward jumped in my car assuming it to be his brothers, leaving out the main parts with my sister Jemma. I did not want to have to think about her right now. This dinner was supposed to be a distraction. I also didn't tell him about Edward's accident which I always felt responsible for.

"Hmmmm, interesting..." He said after my short story, giving me a look that said he obviously knew there was more to the story. I ignored this and looked took I bight of my pasta. I waited for him to ask me more about Edward, but he thankfully seemed to have dropped it.

Jacob was nice, and a comfortable friend. He told me stories about his crazy sisters, and his father.

"Does your father still play baseball?" I asked with a laugh after Jacob told me a long story where his father got in a fight with the catcher behind him while he was at bat, which ended with his father being knocked out by the ball thrown at him. Jacob grew silent, and looked down at his hands.

"No," He said looking back to me. His eyes were sad. "He is in a wheel chair now. Has been for a while."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." I said, angry at myself for always saying the wrong thing. He waved me off, a grin settling on his face, back into his good mood.

After we finished our dinner, Jacob drove me home after I declined getting ice cream with him. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go home, nervous of what I would find, but curiosity got the better of me.

Edward POV

As I stood at the front door, waiting for Jemma to come out, I wondered if Bella was there. If maybe I could delay going for what seemed to be a dreadful evening and we could talk for a while in the house. My thoughts were interrupted by Jemma yanking open the front door breathlessly. She was wearing a short pink skirt that showed way too much, and her face was layered with make up. This was the first time I realized she reminded me of Tanya. How could she be sisters with Bella?

"Edward!" She exclaimed putting her hand on her chest dramatically. "I'm so glad you came. The fact that you are looking gorgeous can make up for the fact that you are four minutes late." I inwardly groaned and nodded to her, turning and heading to the car. She ran after me, tripping a few times on her high heels. "So where are you taking me? Somewhere expensive?" She asked as we reached the car. Normally I would be a gentleman and open the door for her, but she was just annoying me so I jumped into the car.

"That's where the paparazzi would expect me to bring a date." I said silently, knowing that Jemma wouldn't understand.

"That's exactly why we should go." Jemma said, opening the mirror from the dashboard and pulling out lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection and fluffed her hair. I turned away in disgust. Exactly like Tanya.

I pulled into the small Italian resteraunt, and once we were seated around a two person table, Jemma scooched her chair over to me.

I attempted to hurry through dinner, desperately wanting this night to be over, but Tanya decided to eat slow.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Jemma asked me. I knew this game well. Tanya would ask me things like that looking for compliments. I was tempted to tell her yes, to see what she would do, but decided against it.

"No." I said looking at the menu, not offering her any other comment. She sighed in frustration.

"You can't be serious. I mean look at me, I could barely fit in this dress." She laughed and waited for me to comment, but I silently agreed with her. It did seem a few sizes to small for her.

"Yes you do." I said not wanting to make it uncomfortable. I asked her a question about her school, and she launched into a story naming everyone in her class; if they were fat or skinny, pretty or ugly, popular or loners and so on. I tuned her out after the first two people. This was pretty much how the evening went. When she would tire of a topic I would ask her another question and then tune her out as she went on and on about something. I finally dragged her out of the resteraunt and said I wasn't feeling well when she insisted on going to get desert somewhere.

When we finally arrived home, she sighed unhappily. I sat and waited for her to get out, but she wasn't having it.

"Oh come on, Edward. Be a gentleman and walk me to my door." She giggled and jumped out and I pulled myself out of the car reluctantly. "I had a really good time tonight." She said as we faced each other in front of the door. I nodded, not really wanting to agree in case that would lead to another night like this one. All of the sudden, Jemma pounced on me. Her lips savagely attacked mine, and for a second I was frozen in shock, then I put my hands on her arms, attempting to push her away. I heard a gasp from behind Jemma, and looked to see Bella staring at us, wide eyed. Her hand cluched her stomach, then she turned and ran. My stomach dropped and I pushed Jemma away from me, a smirk planted on her face.

"Bella!" I called to her, but she was gone. I wanted to slap Jemma, but it would do nothing. The damage was done.

**Uh oh. That is not good. Sorry for the cliff hanger! If you want to know what is next, please REVIEW. More reviews = more typing;) It is a promise. I swear. I will write.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllooooo people! See I didn't take too long.. Even though yesterday was Easter! BTW HAPPY EASTER/PASSOVER. Ate so much chocolate probably gained like ten poundss.. But back to the story... Enjoyyy left you with a cliff hanger last time.**

**Hopee you like it;)**

The first thing I thought was that I had to get out of there. I stumbled over lawn, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, just that I couldn't face going back. I heard Edward calling after me, but I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I tripped over a few times, but didn't pause to assess the pain. The second thought was anger. It made me want to turn around and slap Jemma in the face. Then punch Edward in the gut. Then I was crying. I couldn't see where I was going, so I jumped in an alley way, knowing Edward must be close behind me. I heard him go running past, calling my name, but I ignored it. Soon he would realize it was a lost cause and go back to Jemma. Maybe to kiss some more. My hands clenched, as tears rolled down my face heavy and thick. How could they do this to me? Surely Jemma wasn't as evil as this. Maybe I had been wrong about Edward. Maybe Jacob had been right. That Edward was just like all of the rest of the snobby actors/singers that cared for nothing but themselves and who spent the night with them. Maybe it was all a game. Was Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose involved as well? Were they placing bets on me? I shook my head to myself. How could I have been so stupid? I should have gone with my first instinct, which was to not trust Edward. I would be fine now if I hadn't, and Jemma would have never met Edward.

After wallowing in misery for a while more, I finally asked myself why I cared so much. At first I came up with nothing, but I knew I was lying to myself. I liked Edward. I believed he was good and kind and funny. I knew I would have to push these feelings down. Edward wasn't who I thought he was. The worst part was that I didn't want to believe it. Every cell in my body wished for it to be a mistake, but I knew I shouldn't be this stupid. It was idiotic enough that I would even let myself become attracted to Edward. He would never like me. I just had to live with it.

All of the sudden I heard a laugh and looked up. There was a man, standing over me. It was too dark to see his face, and my heart pounded.

"Hey, honey, don't cry," He said, stooping down to my level. I could see his face now from the light the lamp post gave from the quiet street. He had dark eyes and a black mustache. His hair was black and waved down to the bottom of his ears. "I'll make you feel better." I closed my eyes, and turned my face away from his disgusting breath.

"Get away from me." I said, my voice cracking. He laughed seeing how scared I was. I tried to crawl away but he pinned me against the wall between his arms, laughing harder. I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"There's no one here to help you." He whispered into my ear, combing my hair back with his dirty hands. My survival instincts kicked in and I kicked my knee up into his crotch. He yelped and fell back, I scrambled away. "Bitch!" He yelled, and I looked back, and tripped over brick, slamming my head against the wall hard with a loud crack. He laughed standing up and slapped me across the face. "Now I won't be as nice." He threatened. Blood was coming down onto my face, partially blocking my vision. I wished I would faint. I thought I heard my name being called, and it made me hopeful that I would.

I closed my eyes as he raised his hand up, waiting for it to come down on me. I heard a gasp of surprise and a band, and wondered if he hit me hard enough that I had fainted. Or died. I felt a gentle hand on my face, and opened my eyes, still a little woozy, to see Edward, looking as godly as ever, standing in front of me. I knew I must be dead in that moment. All of the sudden Edward was torn away from me and I gasped, not wanting the angel to leave. I followed him with my eyes. The man who had hit me was there, grabbing at Edward, and they rolled on the ground in a heap. I wanted to yell to Edward to come back to me. To stay away from the monster, but I couldn't seem to talk. Edward was on top of the man, and was punching him over and over. The man struggled for a while, but eventually stopped and he was still.

"Edward," I whispered, but he seemed to hear me, and he rolled off of the knocked out man, and crawled to me. His hands were bloody, and he had a gash on his arm. He took my face in his hands.

"Bella, you are going to be okay." I nodded, fully believing him. "Stay with me." He yelled to me, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. He kept calling my name, but it got fainter and fainter every time. I tried to go to the voice, but it felt like I was stuck in jelly, sinking further, drowning. I tried to reach forward for something to grab on to, but my hands were imoble. Everything turned to black.

Edward POV

"God dammit, Jemma!" I screamed, desperately wanting to slap her, but I knew I couldn't do that. I pushed her away, and she stumbled back, confused.

"Edward, come one." She said, but I was already gone, running in the direction Bella had gone. I could see her stumbling ahead of me. She would fall, and then get up and keep running.

"Bella!" I called, to her but she didn't turn around. She kept running, and turned around a corner. "Bella! Bella!" I called to her as I sprinted around the corner. I had lost sight of her, and I kept running, thinking she had gone around the next corner. I ran a block or two, before I realized that this wasn't the way she had come. I groaned, and grabbed my hair, pulling it. I ran back the way I had come. I looked down every street, but she wasn't on any of them. When I was only two streets away from her house, I heard a little whimper coming from the dark alley next to me.

I saw a man, standing over a small, bloody person. She whimpered again and I saw that it was Bella. Fury raged up inside me. "Now I won't be as nice." He said, giving her a harsh slap across the face. He raised his hand up again, and I saw Bella close her eyes, but I had already pounced.

I knocked the man away from Bella. His head hit the ground with a loud crack and his eyes were closed. I ran to Bella, putting a hand gently on her cheek. She opened her eyes. Blood was running down her face from a wound in the head.

All of the sudden I was knocked away from Bella, and the man was grabbing me, and we rolled around throwing punches. I finally was on top of him and I punched him over and over, getting my anger out. He reached up with his hands feebly, but after a while he stopped moving.

"Edward," Bella whispered. I pulled myself to her, cradling her head in my hands.

"Bella, you are going to be okay." She nodded slowly, as if she were on a fog. Her eyes started to droop. "Stay with me." I told her but her eyes were closed and I held on to her, a few stray tears rolling down my cheeks as I called for her to come back. I took out my phone.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _I voice said on the other line. I clenched the phone to my ear as I put my shirt against Bella's steadily bleeding head. I told the woman what happened and where we were. Within five minutes there was an ambulence. Once Bella and I were in the ambulence, and I knew we were safe, I too lost consiousness.

Bella POV

"Bella, honey?" I felt a little prodding on my arm, and I groaned, not wanting to get up. I felt groggy and it was only when I heard the annoying beeping that I remembered what happened and my eyes fluttered open. My mother was looking at me next to the bed, a hand on my arm with a concerned look on her face. I looked next to her to see Jemma who had her eyes trained on someone behind my mother. I looked around her and saw Edward sitting on the bench. He was sleeping and had a bandage wrapped around his arm and one around his head. We were in the hospital.

"Get. Her. Out." I said viciously. My mother looked around followed my eyes to Jemma, still looking confused. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Make. Me." She said and my heart monitor sped up and I tried to get up, only to be stopped by a fierce pounding in my head and the various tubes around me.

"Bella! Jemma! What's going on." We didn't say anything as we glared at each other. "Oh for Christ Sake, Jemma get out of here! The last thing Bella needs right now is a sassy sister. She could have died do you realize that?" Jemma stomped her foot in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" She screamed at my mother. This was usually the part where my mother gave in and let her stayed, but not today.

"Go!" She yelled and Jemma stomped angrily out of the room. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes open, and he immediately got up and ran to my bed. I knew I should feel a sense of gratitude, maybe thank him, but right now all I could remember was the kiss.

"Mom, make him leave too." I said and turned my head away from Edward. My mother looked apalled.

"Him?" She asked pointing, as if there was someone else in the room. "Honey he saved your life." I didn't respond. She looked to Edward and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, please. Let me explain." He said. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, wanting to melt into them. It was hard to keep my face angry.

"He saved your life. It's the least you can do." My mother said to me. I glared at her, knowing she was right.

"Fine." I said finally. My mother smiled at me and stood there. I widened my eyes at her. She realized we wanted her to leave and she left with a little 'oh'.

Once she was gone, Edward and I sat in silence for a while. I wasn't going to be the first one to say anything. He was the one who wanted to talk to me.

"Bella," He said after a minute or two. He sounded so exhausted. "Nothing happened, I swear. She kissed me." I wanted so badly to believe what he was saying, but I didn't want to make this mistake again. Tears burned my eyes, and I turned my face away from him, not wanting him to see.

"Maybe Jacob was right about you." I said still looking away even though I knew he could tell from my voice I was crying.

"Jacob?" He said, disbelief and a hint of hostility hinting his voice. I looked over to him, trying hard not to start sobbing.

"Yes, Jacob. How you always lose your friends because of what you do to them." I could tell I cut deep by the look on his face. It felt good but at the same time I hated myself for making him so upset. "How you ruined Jacob's life by ditching him and the rest of your band when you got the big break? Well when he told me, I didn't believe it but now I'm not so sure."

"Jacob is a liar." He said viciously. "I at least can speak the truth on that." Edward paced around the room. He slammed his fist down on one of the little tables in the room and then came storming back to me. I had never seen him so mad other than yesterday when he saved my life and beat the horrible man down to a pulp. "Jacob was my best friend since I was a kid, but you already knew that didn't you?" I nodded and waited for him to go on, scared of what he would do if I interupted him. "Well we did start a band together. We were inseperable, but Jacob got into some bad things. He became a party animal and got into drugs and he was a player. A new girl every night was what he always said." Edward paused and shook his head. "Disgusting. Anyways I kept this to myself, hoping he would get better, hoping I could help him. I should have known. He was beyond help. One day I got him really pissed by confronting him, telling him if he didn't clean up his act he would be kicked out from the band. The next thing I know Alice comes crying to me, telling me about how he told her he loved her, and how she believed him and how he took her virginity and left." I gasped and Edward slammed his fist into the table again. "Well, Bella, can you imagine how angry I was then? We almost killed each other in the fight we had. Obviously the band members took my side, seeing how bad and out of control Jacob was, and we left him behind." Edward sat down, cradling his face in his hands.

"Edward...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." I said I tried to get out of bed, but the pounding head ache hit me hard, and I gasped. Edward ran to me, holding my hair back as I threw up into a trash can.

"You have a really bad concussion. I wouldn't try to get up." I nodded feebly and layed back. "So Jacob got to you too didn't he? He is a good actor." Edward said as he grabbed a warm cloth for my forehead.

"Yeah we went out to dinner last night." Edward's hand clenched around the cloth.

"Bella...You have to understand that I didn't kiss Jemma. She kissed me and I was pushing her away." I nodded. I believed him. I gave him a week smile and his face showed how relieved he was. Now that I knew that I liked him, probably even loved him (though I still didn't want myself to believe that because I knew it could never happen with him) I didn't know what to say. We stood staring at each other in silence for a little bit, and I patted the bed next to me. I scooched over to make room for him and he layed down next to me. He put one arm around me and everywhere my body touched his felt like it was on fire. I layed my hand gently across his chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep the happiest I had been in months, maybe ever, with Edward's arm around me.

**Ahhhhh adorbbss. Sorry it was kinda short but so much happened! Thought that would be a good place to leave it... Well what did you think was going to happen? What do you think is gonna happen know? Liked it? Hated it? Tell mee I wanna know! Leave question if you wish I will answer them just please please please REVIEW. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER I SWEAR. and will upload faster. Well that's all for now... just you know...REVIEWWW**

***AB**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well helloo there.. I really like this chapterr! I hope you will tooo;)**

**Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter... Thank you to RobstenForever513, RainySmithSalvatoreX, Sunshine72, crazy-chick-4life, ameleighlove, Ninasa1122, hollywoodbgirl, and Bellaangel1383! I can't tell you how much your support means to me! You guys are awesome;)**

"Seriously? Bella I hate you!" Jemma screamed, annoyingly waking me up from my peaceful slumber. Well what did I do this time? It was then that I felt Edward's warm arms securely around me trapping me against his chest. My heart started beating fast at the close proximity. I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. Jemma loomed over me, angry tears coming down her face, her arms in balls at her side. "You didn't even like him! I was the one who always listened to his music." I felt like laughing at her, but decided it might be too harsh so I went with saying nothing. Jemma stomped out of the room angrily, much to my satisfaction.

Edward was still sleeping, his face beautiful and peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, I felt so comfortable in his embrace. I couldn't resist myself, I buried my head into his chest, sighing softly. I heard the door open and a loud giggle. I almost groaned, but refrained myself, turning to see Alice covering her mouth as if holding in laughs. Jasper was trailing behind her, his hand intertwined with hers. Edward stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He looked down at me and smiled, and for a moment I lost myself in his eyes. Alice cleared her throat, and we disentangled ourselves. Edward stood up and I was immediately aware of the loss of warmth.

Alice's face suddenly became serious. "Bella, I am so sorry about what happened." She said, her lip trembling, tears collecting in her eyes. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hands clench at his sides. Her face suddenly became angry. "That man should not be allowed to live." Her voice was full of venom.

"Alice, it's okay. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm fine. Really." I told her, knowing she wouldn't believe me, but it was true. I felt light this morning. Some bronze haired boy had a lot to do with that. "Anyway, thanks to Edward, the police have him." I said as Carlisle came in, giving me a big smile.

"Bella! Nice to see you. We really have to stop meeting like this." He said with a chuckle. I laughed softly as Carlisle pulled out a small white flash light. He flashed it in my eyes. "You have a concussion. It's pretty bad since the one you got recently has just healed. You also lost a lot of blood." Carlisle opened my chart, writing something down then looked back up at me. "I have to take you for a MRI to see the damage. You know, make sure it's not anything too serious, but it looks like you hit your head really hard." I nodded, swallowing loudly. I hated confined spaces. Edward seemed to notice my nervousness.

"I'll go with you." Edward told me, giving me a smile. I immediately felt better.

Carlisle made me go to the MRI room riding on a wheel chair, which I tried to argue with but aparently it was the hospital proticol and he couldn't do anything about it. I got onto the little bed, laying down. Carlisle and Edward stood over me.

"Bella, if you need anything there is a speaker in there and we will be able to hear you. We are just going in that room over there. Try to stay still, but if you get nervous just tell me, okay?" I nodded to Carlisle, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a white tube. The walls were too close to me for comfort. My heart started beating faster, but I forced myself to stay still. I closed my eyes until it was over.

"Bella from the MRI, it looks like there was no serious damage done to your head, so you are free to leave. Make sure someone checks on you every few hours when you are asleep though." I nodded, thanking Carlisle.

"You did great." Edward said softly as I was pulled out of the tiny tube. He gave me a crooked smile and my heart went beserk as he grabbed me around the waist, helping me get up. Edward looked down at his phone and typed a message to someone. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Edward POV

It wasn't until there was the possibility of losing Bella that I truly realized my true feelings for her. Whenever I thought about what that man was going to do to Bella, beautiful, fragile, innocent Bella, I could hardly contain my rage. I would have killed the man, hadn't I needed to get back to Bella. She had been bleeding and I didn't know what I would do if I lost her. I was used to having her around by now. Her soft brown eyes, which I could fall into so easily, her long dark lashes and red plump lips. Her skin was soft and clear. I could feel myself becoming more and more attached to her, but I didn't want to stop.

"Bella where are you going?" I asked her as she was going the opposite way of the doors leading out of the hospital. She immediately looked confused. The way her eyebrows scrunched up was adorable.

"I thought we were getting dinner?" She said, her hand pointing over her shoulder to the hospital cafeteria. I shook my head laughing.

"Yes we are, but I thought we would go somewhere where the hot dogs don't taste like plastic." I told her, and she smiled. "Come on." I said taking her hand in mine. It was warm and soft, seeming to fit perfectly in mine. Bella blushed a beautiful pink and tried to hide her face from me. I smiled and put on my sunglasses as we passed people, trying not to call attention to myself. I opened the door for Bella, and she thanked me, stepping in.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as we pulled out of the hospital. I gave her a sly smile.

"You'll see." I informed her evasively. She groaned. I looked at her curiously.

"I hate surprises." She said and I laughed. It was still light out, six thirty, perfect for my plan. We pulled on to my driveway and Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your house?" She asked and I shook my head laughing.

"I'll be right back." I ran in, grabbed two of my sweat shirts and my guitar and ran back to the car.

"Sweatshirts?"

"You might get chilly."

"Oh, I see, we're going to the North Pole. On your private jet I hope?" She gave me a beautiful smile and I laughed softly.

"Not quite." I told her as we drove away from my house.

"Darn. I really wanted to see you private jet."

"Maybe someday.." I told her.

"Please tell me where we are going! I'm dying here." Bella said dramatically, grabbing my arm shooting sparks up it. I laughed softly.

"Close your eyes we're here." I told her and she pouted at me. "Please?" I asked, finding it hard to deny her when she made a face like that. She sighed then nodded. I jumped out of the car, grabbing the sweatshirts and guitar. I opened Bella's door, grabbing her hand and led her out. I put my hand over her eyes for good measure.

Bella POV

My heart thudded as Edward led me to the mysterious place we were to eat. He held me close to him so I wouldn't trip, not that I minded. I heard the distant crashing of a wave.

"You can open your eyes now." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver. He removed his hand from my eyes to show me that we were on a beautiful empty beach. In front of us was a blanket layed down with a picnic basket. There was already a lit candle on the blanket sitting on top of the picnic basket. I gasped and immediately turned and pulled Edward into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, taking in his delicous scent. His hands held me close to him low on my back and my hands around his neck. We stayed like that for a minute, before I realized what we were doing and pulled away.

"Edward Cullen, when did you have time to put together a picnic by the water!" I asked apalled, my pulse still racing from the previous hug.

"I texted Alice." He shrugged then grabbed my hand and led me down to the blanket. He rapped a sweatshirt around my shoulders then sat next to me and opened the basket. "Sparkling water?" He asked and I smiled, nodding. He poured me a glass and then pulled out delicous sandwhiches. "My mom made them." He informed me after I took a bight out of the delicous ham and melted cheese sand which. After a little bit of eating I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since I met Edward.

"I still don't get it." I told him.

"What don't you get?"

"I am completely ordinary. Not even that many friends at school. Why do you want to be friends with me?" I asked Edward. He looked at me shaking his head.

"Bella you are a lot of things, but you aren't ordinary." His gaze was intense and I was once again a prisoner in his eyes. "At first I wanted to understand why you didn't treat me like the rest of them did." He told me. It hurt. What was I? A science experiment? I turned my face away from him, not wanting to see how upset I was. He turned my face towards him gently with my hand."You didn't treat me like a celebrity. You treated me like me. Edward. I can be myself around you. You are different. Nice, kind, beautiful. I'm happier around you." My heart thumped in my chest. I didn't know what to say. I was lost in his eyes.

"Will you sing for me?" I asked him and he smiled at me, nodding.

"I just wrote a new song. Would you like to hear it?" He asked and I nodded, suddenly incapable of speaking.

Edward pulled out his guitar.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Tears came down my cheeks, heavy and fast. I could listen to him sing forever. His voice was so beautiful.

"Bella," Edward said putting down the guitar. "What's wrong? Did you like it?"

"Edward it was so beautiful. I can't-" A sob came and Edward put his hand on my cheek wiping tears away. The tears subsided and I put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Look." He whispered into my ear, pointing at the sea where the sun was setting. It was beautiful. I felt Edward's eyes on me and turned to meet them. He took his hand and gently moved the stray hairs from my face and tucked them back then put his hand on my cheek. I couldn't move. I felt myself leaning towards him until we our lips were an inch away. I moved towards him the last inch and his soft lips that I had spent hours thinking about softly touched mine. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft against mine, moving in perfect syncranization. My hands went to his hair, pulling him closer. He layed me down on the blanket and kissed me until we were gasping for air. We put our foreheads together, staring into each others eyes.

"Bella.." He said throatily. He lay down next to me and pulled me against his chest. I was in pure bliss. I closed my eyes, Edward's strong arms holding me tightly. I felt safe in his arms. He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

I woke up from feeling a swaying. I knew I was no longer on the ground and my eyes flew open. Edward was carrying me back to the car. I smiled and leaned into his chest. I never thought I had been any happier than I was in this moment. He opened the door while holding me still and sat me down in the car.

"I'll be right back." He whispered kissing my forehead then running back to the beach. He soon returned with the guitar, the sweatshirts, and picnic basket. He jumped in the car, and too soon we were at my Grandma's house. Edward pulled me into his chest for a minute and we hugged then he softly kissed me until I felt weak.

"I don't want to leave." I told him with my arms around his neck. I was scared I would go inside and wake up, this all being a dream. He sighed.

"I don't want you to leave either but its midnight. What would your mother think of me if I returned back at three in the morning on our first date?" I suddenly felt bad, I hadn't even told my mother about Edward at all. "We will see each other tommorrow." He said pulling one of my curls and then giving me another soft kiss.

He got out of the car, then walked to the other side, opening the door for me. I smiled.

"Such a gentleman." I let out a little shriek as he picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the door. "Put me down!" I yelled and he silenced me with a kiss. I felt the smile on his lips. He lowered me to the ground, his lips never leaving mine.

"Bye, Edward." I told him, then went inside. I smiled to myself, leaning against the door for support. That was when I noticed my mother sitting in the living room, her head in her hands.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her. She looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Bella..We need to talk."

**OHHH MYYY... What's happenin with Mrs. Swan? My my... telll me what you think wwill happen. Whaddya think of the kiss? Give me your feedback pretty please reviewww.**

***AB**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I can't believe how many comments I got on the last chapter! I am so happy and you guys are awesommeee... Over 50 reviews... I cannot believe it! My next goal is 75! I can't believe you guys. I am so happy you are liking you story.. **

**Anyways thank you to RobstenForever513, crazy-chick-4life, Ninasa1122, Red Eyed Newborn, Bellaangel1813, alex1998twilight, RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, live-love-learn-laugh, ameleighlove, cbmorefie and BellaLaila87! I am giving you all virtual hugs right now you guys are awesomee!;)**

**I loved writing this chapter, I hope you like itt...**

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

My mother looked at me, her face stained with tears. I ran over to her, putting my arms around her.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked, my heart drumming against my chest. Tears started coming down her face before, and I was so apalled, I couldn't remember the last time she had cried. "Mom," I shook her, trying to get her to come back from her dazed state. "Tell me what happened!" I demanded, desperation evident in my voice.

My mother gasped between sobs choking out her words. "I was going.. going to tell you.. together." She paused sobs racking her body again. Tears started coming down my face, I knew if my mother was crying then it was something bad.

"Mom!" I shook her shoulders again and she looked at me. "Breath," I told her as she swallowed gasps of air in then slowly let them out. "Now, tell me what happened." My mother looked down at our connected hands.

"It's your father." She said quietly. My face instantly turned into a glare.

"Well what did he do this time?" I asked, hatred evident in my voice. My mother shook her head, trying to keep a hold of herself.

"He stopped sending money, so that's why we came here, Bella. I'm a single mom, working as a nurse, we were running out of money and with you going to college soon..." She trailed off.

"I hate him!" I screamed, more angry that I had ever been. "The least he could do for us is keep sending us the money." I yelled, my mother shooshing me. That's why she had been looking so upset lately. Even when my father wasn't here he could still hurt her. Nice to know.

"Bella...Let me finish." She said seriously. I nodded. "My mother told me I should call so I called him. He didn't answer even when I repeatedly called him, so in a rage I called Harry. You remember his old friend don't you?" I just glared but my mother continued. "He...He told me that your father was..sick."

"Sick?" I asked incredulosly. Just like my father to make up some story like that.

"Yes...He's in the hospitol. He's really not doing well." She said worriedly, and I shook my head.

"He doesn't deserve our sympathy."

"It's up to you how you feel, but there's more." She said and then tears started coming down her face again. From the way she acted, this was the thing she was really upset about.

"Mom, listen to me. You need to be strong for a minute and tell me what happened!" I said freaking out inside. My mother nodded, wiping away the tears.

"When you went out the other night, the night you got...hurt, after Jemma came home, Jacob came in, looking for you."

"Jacob?" I said coldly, seething in hate. He was a horrible person, for what he did to Alice and Edward.

"Yes," She paused. "He met Jemma. They seemed to hit it off really well. Went out for ice cream and everything. Well anyway, I was going to tell you about you and your father together today, but when you didn't come home...Bella I was just really upset about it. So," She paused, a few stray tears tumbling down her cheeks. "I told Jemma...She didn't take it very well. She ran to her room, and I left her alone, thinking she would need time to process it. I went to my room, exhausted and took a nap. When I woke up," My mother paused, as more tears came from a seeming to be never ending facet. I was getting really nervous and I gripped my mother's hands tightly. "I found this." She whispered, and that was when I noticed the small piece of crumpled paper in her hands. I grabbed it in mine, quickly opening it up.

_Mom, I'm really sorry, but I can't be around this family anymore. Between Bella and Edward and my father, I think it would just be better if I left. Jacob will take great care of me, don't worry. He promised to take me traveling around the world! It's just an adventure mom, think of it as...boarding school. Jacob and I love each other, and I almost feel like laughing at it all. I'm sure I'll see you again one day. Maybe by that time I'll be married!_

_XOXO Jemma_

"That stupid, idiotic girl!" I screamed, seething in anger. The anger passed and I fell to my knees. "Oh no, Jemma. What have you done?" My mother's tears flew steadily down. I ran out of the room, gasping and got into my car. I could barely see the rode from all the tears, but I kept going, hoping to God I wouldn't be pulled over. Once I was finally at Edward's house I ran to his door, tears pouring down my cheeks. I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard a soprano voice calling from inside and Alice opened the door, Edward just behind her.

"Bella!" Alice called joyously. Then she noticed my tear stained face. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward ran out, taking me in his arms, and I cried into his shirt, holding on to him for dear life. Alice noticed the note in my hands and carefully took it while I still hung on to Edward for support, knowing if I didn't I would fall. I watched Alice as she read, and she gasped, and leaned against the doorway for support. Her eyes were wide and glued to the tiny sheet of paper in front of her. Her knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on the sheet. She shook her head, gasping, and Edward took the sheet from her, quickly scanning it with his eyes. His face quickly turned from concern to a murderous glare.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Edward spit out, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his car.

"Wait!" Alice called out, her eyes as wide as a dear in the headlights. "I'm coming with you!" She said firmly.

"Alice, I don't know if that's.." Edward was quickly cut of by Alice.

"Edward, I have to go and you know it." She said angrily. Edward nodded and we piled into his car. He drove through the streets quickly, going way over the speed limit, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I held on to the side of the car seat tightly.

"Put your seatbelt on!" Edward screamed at me and Alice and we quickly complied. We soon pulled in front of a small, blue house and Edward jumped out of the car and knocked on the front door, Alice and I at his heels.

"Can I help you?" A tan man I quickly identified as Jacob's father opened the door. He was on a wheel chair. He looked at Edward for a second than I saw the recongnition in Mr. Black's face. He glared at Edward. "You have got a lot of nerve showing up here Edward Cullen." He said darkly.

"I don't know what Jacob told you about me and him, and I really don't care but I need to find Jacob right away. Do you know where he is?" Edward seethed, getting right to the point.

"He's not here." Mr. Black said his eyes cold. "I don't know where he is." He wheeled back from the door. "Good bye, Edward." He said and slammed the door. Edward let out a little growl and headed back to the car. We got back in.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked desperately to Edward and he closed his eyes.

"I'm thinking!" He said angrily, his head against his steering wheel. I knew the anger wasn't directed at me. After a while of silence Alice spoke up.

"I might know where he is." She said quietly and Edward and I turned back to stare at her. "Take the next left." She said so silently I almost thought I didn't hear it but Edward followed her directions carefully. Her directions led us into the city and we drove through the busy streets, more slowly than I liked due to traffic. Even at one in the morning the streets were still very busy and people still walking around. Alice sat on her hands. Her face was very white. It was weird to see her like this when Alice was normally so happy a person. I hated Jacob for doing this to her. We drove down the crowded street until Alice told Edward to take a left onto a less crowded street. We drove a little ways down before Alice told us to stop in front of a tiny store with an old sign on the top reading 'Fish Equipment and Gear'. I looked at Alice curiously. She was frozen staring at the place. She got finally went and pushed open the door, Edward and I trailing behind her.

"He used to take me here. It was his father's old shop. There's a little room in the back." She said swallowing loudly. I guessed this was the place where he had took Alice's verginity. Her face was deathly white as she looked around the place. You could tell it was abandoned. "Over here." Alice whispered, pulling away a long drape that had a fish jumping out of a lake. Behind the drape was a door. She grabbed the handle, and paused before she slowly opened it. I followed her in.

The room was small, with a mattress on the far end of it. There was a few beanie bags around an old TV and a few beer cans around a mini refridge. There was a large pink duffel bag but no Jemma or Jacob. I gasped.

"That's Jemma's bag." I said turning into Edward, hiding my face in his shirt. Alice's hands were clenched as she looked around the room with an expressionless face. I walked over to her and took her into a hug. At first she didn't respond, but she eventually rapped her arms around me. I heard a loud laugh come from outside the room and the door creak open. My eyes flashed to Edward's and his eyes were glaring at the door. He took a silent step to it and whipped it open.

Jacob was a few paces from the door, Jemma behind him, his hand in hers. He froze when he saw Edward and then ran for the door.

"Come on, Jemma!" He screamed and she ran after him, confused. Edward, Alice and I chased him down the street until we got on the main street where people were bussling around. It was so crowded, Jacob and Jemma disapeared into the crowd. If it weren't for Jacob and Edward being tall, I don't think we would have been able to find them, but Edward was pushing the crowd with a sense of urgency. People yelled when Edward would run into them, but he didn't take any time to apologize. Alice and I hurried after him. It was only when Edward turned down a more deserted street when I saw Jacob and Jemma running in front of us. I could see Jemma panting as Jacob pulled her along. He didn't seem to care that he was hurting her when she tripped and he wouldn't stop moving every few seconds.

Edward darted towards them, faster than I have ever seen anyone run, and tackled Jacob to the ground. Edward got on top of Jacob, punching him and then Jacob kneed him, pushing Edward off of him. Jacob jumped up before Edward could and he kicked his foot into Edward stomach.

"Edward!" I let out a strangled cry, as Alice held me back as Jacob kicked Edward again and again.

"Jacob stop! You're hurting him!" Jemma called, running to Jacob, but he just sideslapped her, making her fall to the ground with a cry. Edward seemed incapable of moving. Jacob turned to me and Alice.

"I see you've come running back to me Alice. And you too Bella. Try not to fight over me. We're all friends here." Jacob gave me a sadistic smile. His lip was bleeding from a punch from Edward. I stepped in front of Alice instinctively, pushing her behind me. She was so small. Jacob laughed at this. "Protecting your friend Bella?" I said nothing as Jacob sauntered angrily towards me, but all of the sudden he was on the ground and Edward was throwing punches again. Jacob kicked him off once again, and Edward ran into him, pushing him against the wall. Edwards bloody hands grabbed Jacob's neck in a death grip as he gasped for breath.

"Edward!" I screamed but he didn't seem to hear me. "Edward, stop! You're going to kill him!" I shrieked and Edward looked at me, realizing what he was doing and dropped Jacob to the ground. Jacob was gasping in a crumpled heap on the ground. I ran over to Edward, taking him in my arms and he leaned heavily on me. I passed him off to Alice as I ran to my sister who was crying senslessly on the ground.

"Come on, Jemma. It's over now." I told her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a fierce hug, sobbing on my shirt. "It's okay, Jemma. It'll be alright." She nodded and pulled away, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Jemma." I heard a weak voice to my left and saw a bloody Jacob against the wall. He laughed. "You know we belong together." He laughed again. Jemma ignored him and kept walking. "Bella? Come on! It was always you." This set Jemma off. She walked over to Jacob and slapped him across the face. She came back to me smiling.

We walked back to Edward and Alice. Edward was on the brink of passing out. Alice and Jemma got in the front seat, Alice driving, and Edward and I got in the back. I dabbed Edward's bloody face and hands with a sweatshirt I found in the back of the car. He was looking at me intently. I placed my cheek on his face and stared into his eyes meaningfully.

"Thank you." I whispered and he gave me a small smile. "How has it been that we have had to make three hospital visits since I met you?" I asked incredulously, and he gave me a small, pained chuckle.

"I think...I just have a girlfriend who attracts danger like a magnet." He said and I laughed softly.

"At least I have someone to protect me." I whispered leaning in to him. I placed a small kiss on his lips. He put his hand on my cheek. We didn't go too far with the kiss, I could tell he was in pain, so I buried my face into his neck like I had wanted to do so many times, and pulled my hand through his soft hair.

"While you too were in your own little world back there, Alice called Carlisle." Jemma told us, her voice light. I was surprised she didn't sound bitter. I guess she had accepted it for what it was. Or maybe she just wanted to be nice to me for a few days since we saved her from Jacob. Probably the latter... "He's going to meet us at your house Edward." Jemma said softly and then turned back to look at the dark road in front of us.

"Okay." Edward said, and then leaned into me, closing his eyes. He was beautiful, even all bloody as he was, and I caressed his face gently with my hands. He leaned into them, a small smile playing on his lips.

Once we arrived, I helped Edward to the door. Carlisle's car was there and once we were in, Carlisle and a very worried looking Esme were in the kitchen. Carlisle sat Edward down and pulled out a large medical kit. He started dabbing Edwards face with a liquid. I could tell it stung Edward but he remained expressionless.

After a lengthy examine, Carlisle finally gave us the outcome of his injuries. "Well unfortunately you have a few fractured ribs, but there is nothing really we can do about that but I will prescribe some pain pills. You should go in tomorrow with me early so I can take an X-Ray to see more of the damage. For now," Carlisle said pulling out a little pill bottle. "Take these." He said handing Edward two pills.

"Bella, Jemma would you like a ride?" Esme asked me sweetly and I smiled at her, relieved everything was over.

"No that's alright Esme, my car is here." I told her as I gave her a hug. "But thank you for everything. Sorry to wake you."

"Oh no, Bella, I didn't mind at all. I wouldn't let Carlisle leave without me when he left." She said with a small chuckle, back to her normal self now that we knew Edward was going to be alright. After a few minutes Carlisle and Esme left leaving the four us together.

Jemma and Alice were whispering at the door and I looked at them curiously. They walked over to Edward and I.

"So I'm going to drive Jemma home." Alice said and I raised my eyebrows.

"You stay here and take care of Edward." Jemma said, moving to give me a hug on a kiss on the cheek and I blushed looking at Edward. And then there were two. I smiled at Edward and ran over to him, hugging him, letting out my relief he was okay. He pressed his lips into my hair and then led me up to his room. His room was gorgeous. There was a large king sized bed in the middle, and drawers to the left of it. One wall had stack upon stack of books and the other CD's. I walked over to the mini library running my hands along the books, and Edward came behind me, hugging me from behind. I turned around and kissed him. His lips were careful, and I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. My heart beat fast and I was getting dizzy, running out of air as his gentle lips moved with mine. We finally broke apart gasping.

"Here you are." Edward said to me, handing me a large t-shirt and a closed tooth brush. I gave him a quick peck, not being able to resist myself before running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and changed then ran back, a little self consious. Edward was in bed already, a book in his hands.

"Wuthering Heights?" I asked curiously. It was my favorite book.

"Well, yes. I saw you reading it at the bookstore where we met for the first time and decided to see what it was all about." I smiled at him. I was still standing at the foot of his bed. He put down the book on his nightstand and opened his arms which I gratefully ran into. His shirt was riding up and I examined his biceps. Edward was looking at me curiously and I blushed at him, looking away. He pulled me close, and we kissed until we ran out of breath once again. After that he held me in his arms and hummed in my ear a soft rythum until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I sighed, and rolled over. I rolled over something and my eyes flashed open as I realized it was an arm. Edward was staring at me, an amused look in his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." I blushed, imagining what I looked like. "Now I have been waiting for you to wake up. I have prepared breakfast." He said with a grin then put one arm under my knees, the other on my back and pulled me out I let out a yelp as he bounded out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. A beautiful breakfast was laid out for me. Pancakes, eggs, bacon. I loved bacon.

"Yes, I do recall you can cook quite well." I said sitting next to him on the stool. I took a bight from the pancakes before my phone started buzzing. I looked at it and groaned. "I have to go Edward. My mother is wondering where I am. She says she needs to see me." I frowned at my phone, half wanting to ignore the text but deciding against it. Edward's face fell.

"I'll call you later." He said giving me a kiss. I ran upstairs, changed and came back down, giving Edward one more kiss before jumping in my car and going home. When I walked in the door I came across a large black duffel bag. Jemma's pink one was also there and I wondered how they had gotten it back from Jacob's store. My mom walked out of the kitchen towards me smiling and pulling me in for a hug.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked confused looking around.

"Oh honey, say goodbye we are going back to Buffalo." I stared at her in shock, then horror as my stomach turned into a knot. "Well you didn't think we were going to stay in LA forever did you?"

**UHHOOHHH... (If any of you know Bride and Predjudice or Pride and Predjudice I may have taken a little bit out of that... HEHE those are great movies... BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN... I wanna here your thoughts on this... I will try to get the next chapter up soon I promise... AND PLEASE REVIEW... OK LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AMAZZING**

***AB**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllooooo, everyone! Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated in literally forever, but you know, I suddenly remembered that this story existed, and wollah! I decided to continue it. I hope I still have people out there reading this... Well anyways, if anyone is out there, ENJOY MY LOVIES:)**

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked confused, looking around._

"_Oh honey, say goodbye, we are going back to Buffalo." I stared at her in shock, then horror as my stomach turned into a knot. "Well you didn't think we were going to stay in LA forever did you?"_

Bella POV

No. This couldn't be happening to me. Finally I am somewhere I feel like I belong, and now it will all be ripped from me. I hadn't even thought about what would happen when we left LA for Buffalo. I mean it is across the country for Christ sake.

"Bella?" my mother asked, curiosity plaguing her face as she stared at my horrified expression.

"Wait... What?" I asked dumbly still frozen, staring at my cheerful mother.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to worry anymore!" My mother said happily, assuming that's why I was making such a weird face. "I spoke on the phone with your father last night and he apologized for not calling me back and he said he sent checks to our house for the time he missed while he was in the hospital. We were here in LA that's why we didn't get them." My mother chuckled over the misunderstanding.

"But... Why do we have to leave?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water. My mother looked at me, frowning.

"Honey, don't you want to go home? Don't you miss your friends? And your final year of high school is starting in less than a month. . ." My mother said, walking over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"All of my friends are here." I said more coldly than I had meant to. "I'm finally happy somewhere and now you want to take that away from me?" I knew it wasn't her fault, I just felt like bursting into tears. The thought of being separated from Edward now, after all we had been through, was still too painful to think about.

"Bella?" My mother called again, confused at my sudden outburst as I ran to my room and shut the door. My mother had begun to lay out some of my clothes on the bed with my suit case and I pushed them off and jumped on the bed. I expected my mother to give me time to think about things but unfortunately she decided to come in and talk to me.

"Bella, I made the mistake of letting one of my daughters run in their room crying without me going in and comforting them and that ended very badly. I won't let that happen again." She said quietly, and I felt my bed shift as she sat next to me. "Bella, sweetie?" She said running a hand over my hair like she used to when I was a small girl.

"It's just not fair." I said, knowing I sounded like an ignorant child. "I like it here. I don't want to leave."

"Buffalo is where your family is. Where your home is." I shook my head, tears tumbling down my cheeks. I felt like I had cried more in these past weeks than I had in my entire life, but somehow they were still the best weeks of my existence.

"I know mom, but you don't get it.." I began but my mother cut me off.

"You think I don't get it? You don't think I've ever been in love before?" She said forcefully. "Bella, I have. I know what it's like to think everything has fallen into place, but honey you will fall in love many more times before you find the one you're meant to be with." She said somewhat softer.

"Yeah, mom, because you would know a whole lot about that." I said bitterly. My mother went silent and although I couldn't see her face I could tell that it hurt her. "Mom... I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I said turning to her. She had began to cry.

"Fine, Bella, if you would rather stay here with people you met just a few weeks ago than be with your real family...If you'd rather be with them than with me and Jemma, than fine Bella, you got your wish. Stay, then." She said with sadness and anger in her tone and ran out of the room. I knew she was right. I may or may not be in love with Edward Cullen, the famous singer and actor, and have a best friend named Alice, and also have Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper as great friends, way more friends that I had had in the small town named Buffalo, but Renee and Jemma are my family, and they would always be my family.

"Mom?" I said quietly as I knocked on her bedroom door. She let me in, her face was tear stained and she watched me carefully. "I'm done packing I just want to say goodbye to my friends." She gave me a weak smile and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, honey." She said while she hugged me. "I know how much you care about your new friends."

"It's okay." I said as I pulled away, trying not to show her how upset I was. "I'll be fine and I know they will be fine without me." The first part was a lie, but the latter was true. They would be fine without me. Life would go on for them. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I pulled away and got into her car. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to wipe away any signs of crying, wanting one more day with my friends.

'_Tell Rose, Em, Jasper, and Alice to come over, we are going to have a fun day XO Bella'_ I texted Edward.

'_Sounds good ;)'_ Edward replied and I started driving over. I tried not to think about how we would have to leave early in the morning tomorrow. When I arrived everyone was there already. Rosalie ran to my car, grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Bella!" She screamed dragging me into Edward's house. She was wearing a bikini and soon Alice joined as, shoving a bikini in my hands and pushed me into a bathroom. I laughed loudly and when I was out they dragged me to the pool. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already there. The pool was huge, and had a large stone waterfall on the far side, with many assorted pool toys in the pool. Edward's froze for a second with wide eyes when he saw me in a bikini, but then quickly composed himself and gave me a crooked smile, making butterflies in my stomach and my face a bright red. I almost wanted to cry looking at Edward's perfection. He had a perfectly chiseled chest, and it was almost painful to stare. Alice grabbed her iPhone and put it in the large sound system. Edward's song 'Somebody That I Used To Know' started playing in the speakers. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and she chuckled, winking at me.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough."_ Rosalie, Alice and I screamed/sang as we ran over to the boys. Edward laughed and then jumped up, picking me up and ran to the edge of the pool where he paused.

"Edward! Don't you da-" I screamed, laughing wildly, as Edward leaped, bringing both of us into the water. When we came up for air, I splashed Edward as everyone else jumped in. He laughed and grabbed me around the waste and took me under with him. I hugged him around the neck, then went on his back, rapping my legs firmly around him as he swam under water. When we came up we were on the other side of the water fall in a little cave area. I swung around so I was facing him, laughing as he pulled me towards him and gave me a soft kiss. I pulled as close as possible.

"You're so beautiful," Edward whispered to me as he let go. I could feel him everywhere. His hands around the small of my back, and our legs tangled together under the water. Water dripped down from his beautiful dark lashes, as he gazed into my eyes. "Bella, I . . ." Edward was interrupted as something grabbed my foot, and with a little shriek, I was suddenly under water. Edward pulled me back up, laughing, and we turned to the culprits: Alice and Rosalie.

Edward and I swam after them and dunked them, which quickly turned into a playful fight in the water that left my stomach hurting from laughing so hard. After a while of that, Rosalie, Alice and I got out and sat in the lounge chairs while Emmett, Jasper and Edward played volleyball in the pool. I laughed wildly as Edward got hit in the head with the volleyball. Edward jumped out of the pool and I screamed as he jumped on top of me, getting me soaked again. He leaned in to kiss me and I jumped away at the last minute. He raised his eyebrows and started attacking me with kisses, making me have a whole new laughing fit all together. The day was perfect, the kind of day you would see in a move, and it all felt so surreal. I didn't want to think about the fact that I would have to leave tomorrow. I had almost forgotten, but now that we were all laying on the lounge chairs, basking in the sun and silent for a moment it came back to me.

"I'm going to go get a drink...Alice can you come with me?" I asked and she nodded, jumping up and grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

"So what do you wa-" Alice began.

"Alice," I interupted her. "Alice listen to me." She closed her mouth as she nodded. "My mom told me that we are going back to Buffalo." Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, Bella, you can stay with me or your grandma or even Edw-" I cut her off again.

"I have to go with them. They are my family." Alice's eyes glistened as she nodded her head, understanding about family. I wanted desperately to accept her offer, but I couldn't do that to my mother.

"Does Edward know yet?" She asked and I looked down at my feet feeling guilty.

"No...Alice I can't say goodbye to him you understand that right?" She just looked at me. "Alice can you tell him after I leave tomorrow?"

"Bella, you have to say goodbye to him." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Alice I can't. I don't have a choice here and I want him to remember these memories of me, not me crying as I say goodbye, I'm terrible at goodbyes." Alice slowly nodded. I could see how hard it was for her. She cared so much about her brother. "He'll be okay, Alice, really. And so will you. I'm sure you will all forget about me in no time," I continued, upset by the idea. Alice shook her head.

"Bella, you know that's not true. We love you Bella, you know that right?" Alice began to cry, and I pulled her into a tight hug, trying to keep my eyes dry. "You have to stay in touch, Bella, you have to."

"Of course Alice." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Everyone okay in here?" Edward said and Alice and I looked up to see him in the doorway. I turned to wipe away a few straw betraying tears.

"Yep, we were just wondering what to get everyone." Alice said cheerfully, an amazing actor. I guess it runs in the family. I turned and gave Edward a smile, running to give him a hug. He chuckled. When we came outside again, the song 'It Will Rain' was playing from Edward's new album.

"Bella, you haven't been to one of Eddie's concerts yet!" Emmett said as we sat down. "They are so much fun, you have to go to one!"

"First of all, do not call me Eddie," Edward said, giving Emmett a pointed look, "But yeah, Bella, I would love to have you there." Edward said and I hid my face in his shirt so no one could see my broken face.

"Come on guys, let's eat dinner." Alice said, changing the subject so that I wouldn't have to make any promises I couldn't keep. I was a terrible liar anyways. We had a barbecue with hot dogs and hamburgers. The boys had a hot dog eating contest which Emmett of course won, and then we ate a cake Rosalie had made for us before hand.

"This has been the best summer of my life." Edward whispered into my ear and I leaned into him.

"Me too." I said tears pooling in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face and a forced laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy." I lied, feeling horrible about it. I thought he would be able to tell that I was lying but he just nodded and pulled me closer. Eventually I had to say goodbye and I was on the verge of crying as the night was growing to an end. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had already left and it was just Alice and Edward. I stood at the door in silence staring at them, trying not to look as I would if I were to see them the next day. Alice's bottom lip was trembling as she took me into a tight hug.

"Remember to call me. Everyday." Alice whispered in my ear before pulling away. I doubted they would even remember who I was in a week. They had the best lives to get back to while I would just go home to a small house in a small town to my sad life. Alice ran to her room, giving Edward and I some alone time to say goodbye. Only to Edward he assumed that we would only be saying goodbye until the next day. Edward gave me a crooked smile, and I looked into his eyes as he leaned down to me. His lips crashed onto mine and I put my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He grabbed me around the waist as his lips burned against mine in a pleasant way. I prolonged the kiss, not wanting it to be over, and the intensity poured out of me.

"Goodbye." I whispered into his ear as I broke away for air. He kissed down my neck, making my skin feel like it was on fire, murmuring 'goodbye' against my skin. I pulled away and ran to my car as the tears started tumbling down. Once I was in my car I looked back at Edward who was leaning on the doorframe, watching my car pull away. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I drove down the street and I pulled over, thinking it best to not get into a car accident because of my blindness from the tears. After a few minutes I finally accomplished the task of getting my tears on hold and drove the rest of the way to my Grandma's house.

I ran to my bed and hid under the covers like I used to do when I was a small child. It still was the place I felt the safest and I used the pillow to muffle my sobs. The last thing I wanted was for my mother to come in here and start asking questions. After a few restless hours of trying in vain to fall asleep, I finally got up to get a drink of water.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A voice said, and I covered my mouth from a scream when I saw Jemma sitting at the kitchen counter, a glass of milk in front of her. Once I had composed myself I nodded then got a glass of water and pulled out a case of oreos. It was like a silent tradition. Somehow even though Jemma and I never got along very well in the daytime, we always seemed to forget that when we would wake up at the same time in the middle of the night and we would civilly eat oreos together around the kitchen table. We hadn't in a while and it was nice to be reminded of all the late night snacking we had done. "I'm sorry, Bella." Jemma said softly after taking a bight of an oreo.

"For what?" I asked curiously. Jemma was almost never sorry and she was always sure of all of her actions. That was what I liked about her most. Except when she was being a pain in the ass.

"For ruining our vacation." I opened my mouth to argue but she interrupted me before I started. "I was not a good sister and I know that. All I've been doing this whole vacation was being annoying to you. You had something really special with Edward and I tried to take that away from you. Then that whole thing I did with Jacob. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a bitch. I never wanted to be like one of _those_ girls." She looked down at the cookie in her hand that she had been tearing apart as a nervous habit.

"Jemma you haven't been a bad sister. I know you did some things you regret but if anyone's been a bad sister it's me. You really liked Edward Cullen and I should have told you sooner that I knew him."

"Oh, please, Bella, come on you and I both know that was just a stupid crush on a famous person everyone has these days. You _really_ like him, and... I'm... sorry that you didn't get to spend more time with him. You were a really cute couple." I bit my lip trying to keep from crying and pulled Jemma in for a hug. I was pretty sure it wouldn't last, that in the morning she would go back to being her annoying self, but that was the beauty of the late night snacking. You could say what you really feel and in the morning pretend like it never happened. We stayed in there for a while, eating our hearts out, until we finally went to bed. I was finally able to fall asleep.

"Wake up princess, we are going to miss our flight if you don't move your ass!" I groaned as Jemma jumped on my bed and pulled the sheets off of me. She wasn't exactly and early riser and I was guessing she got up early just for the opportunity to wake me up. Once Jemma finally had her last laugh and jumped off my bed to go and shower, everything finally sunk in. I was leaving LA. I would probably never see Edward again. Or Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper. It already sort of felt like a dream to me. My mother came into my room and sat on my bed, giving me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of my eyes. I nodded and bit my lip. We sat there for a while until Jemma came back into the room in her towel, dancing and singing loudly to some singer. I'm sure she would be singing to Edward Cullen but she was probably trying to spare my feelings, even if just for a little bit. I got up and took a shower, mulling over the events of yesterday, the perfect day to say goodbye.

**Edward POV**

I got up in the morning excited of the prospect of seeing Bella. I turned on the radio in the kitchen up loudly, looking around for Alice. She slept over last night and I was surprised to see that she wasn't up before me like she always was. I shook it off and made pancakes from the leftover homemade batter in my fridge.

"Time to wake up!" I said walking into Alice's room. She was lying in the bed with a pillow covering her head. "Alice?" I said playfully, poking her in the side, but she made no movement, so I pulled the pillow off her head. She looked up at me with tearstained cheeks, looking guilty. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. . ." She sniffled, sounding unconvincing. She pulled the large comforter over her head, making it clear she wanted me to leave, but I was starting to get worried. What would make Alice so sad?

"Alice, tell me," I pleaded, pulling the comforter off her head to search her eyes for an answer. She started to cry anew, and I pulled her into my arms like I used to when she got hurt or sick when we were younger.

"I'm really sorry Edward," She whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

"For what?" I asked, still confused by her sadness. Alice sat up against the headboard, and looked at me, deliberating. I wouldn't to ask again, but I decided to wait in the hopes that she would decide to tell me. She picked at the comforter for a while before replying.

"Bella is going back," She whispered, not meeting my eyes. My heartbeat went up, and my face grew blank.

"Going back where?" I said, staring at her until she met my eyes again. The sadness in her face affirmed my suspicion, but I needed to make sure.

"She's going back to Buffalo," She cried, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I leapt up and ran to my car, thoughts pulsing through my head. She couldn't leave. I would make sure she didn't.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS.**

**So if I still have any followers or whatever, please REVIEW so I know that I should upload more chapters.**

**I won't upload until I know that I still have people reading this.**

**Love you allllllll**

***AB**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welllll Hello Alllll. Two chapters in one day.. Dontcha love me? Well you wouldn't have gotten this chapter but I was just so excited that people review that I had to upload this one too!**

**Special thanks to: Annie Wilde, Joel 4356, EriksAngeldeMusica, and littlestir for reviewing! It is thanks to you that this chapter is up today:) You guys rock, and I am so excited that people actually enjoy what I write (who would've thought that?)**

**Anyway, enough of my banter..I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Edward POV_

"_Bella is going back," She whispered, not meeting my eyes. My heartbeat went up, and my face grew blank._

"_Going back where?" I said, staring at her until she met my eyes again. The sadness in her face affirmed my suspicion, but I needed to make sure._

"_She's going back to Buffalo," She cried, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I leapt up and ran to my car, thoughts pulsing through my head. She couldn't leave. I would make sure she didn't._

Bella POV

On the way to the airport, I leaned with my head against the window, watching LA wake up. Stray tears trickled down my face, but I had already had my major sobbing moments last night. I tried not to think of what Edward would do when he found out. He would probably hate me, and never want to speak to me again for not saying goodbye. But I knew I couldn't say goodbye. I would make a fool out of myself, sobbing like a little baby, and then he would've probably been relieved to see me go.

As I watched the passing signs, we came across a billboard that said: _Edward Cullen: Concert August 15_ with a picture of him holding his guitar. My heart sputtered, and a fresh batch of tears made their way down my face.

Surprisingly enough, Jemma kept her word about not letting anyone know about what happened in LA. I looked down at my phone periodically, and eventually turned it off when I realized that even if he did call, I would probably have to ignore it. I kept thinking of that quote, "don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened," but somehow this didn't make me feel better. I had a feeling that I would never quite get over Edward. I already missed him. It was such a short time that I knew him, but I was already in love with him. Wow. In love. I hadn't even realized it until now, but it's true: I love Edward Cullen. And I would probably never see him again. Even though it hurt so much, I am so glad that it happened. That even if it was just for a short time, I would have experienced true love at least once in my life. Love without boundaries because we didn't have to be anything but ourselves.

My mind was jumbled, and I moved through the airport like a ghost, barely responding to my mom and Jemma when they would ask me a question.

"Bella?" My mom said tentatively.

"Mm?" I replied, watching my feet as we walked to our gate. We would be leaving in less than a half hour.

"You aren't… I mean you're not..planning a long distance thing. Right?" I looked up at her, and could tell she was uncomfortable asking. Probably didn't want to hurt my delicate feelings by reminding me of what I was leaving in LA. Like I could think of anything else, I thought sourly.

"Mom, we live on opposite sides of the country…I don't see how that could work," although I wanted it to. Desperately. I couldn't do that to Edward though. I couldn't be the person holding him back. My mom nodded, accepting this. She said nothing more on the subject.

Edward POV

My car sped through the waking streets of LA to Bella's grandparent's house. I probably looked like a lunatic. My eyes looked crazed and my hair was sticking straight up from the amount of times I had pulled my hand through it: a nervous habit of mine. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and I could only hope that I wouldn't get pulled over, but I couldn't make myself slow down. As soon as I got there, I ran up to the house, not even bothering to shut the car door, and knocked on the front door.

"Hello?" An old woman greeted me. I guessed Bella's grandmother.

"Hello, I was wondering if Bella was here?" The woman looked confused, and then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, you must be Edward. I'm sorry you've just missed her, she's headed for the airport," she replied forlornly. I nodded and thanked her and then ran back to my car. I can barely remember the trip to the airport, other than thinking that I had never remembered the airport being quite this far away. I ran through the airport, buying a random ticket to get through security. The line for the metal detectors was long, and I couldn't calm myself down. I was keyed up. To make it worse, in my rush to get in, I had left my sunglasses in the car, so I could feel multiple eyes on me. People held out their cameras, taking pictures and videos, and the brave ones even came up to me for an autograph. If it hadn't been for my acting career, I don't think I would've been able to stay polite with a smile on my face.

Finally I was through, and then I was running. As I ran the same thing pulsed through my head: Gate 43, Gate 43, Gate 43. That was the gate that was headed to New York where the Swans would catch another plane to take them to Buffalo.

Of course I had been calling Bella every few minutes, but her phone was shut off.

39, 40, 41, 42…. Gate 43. I stopped my sprint, and scanned the faces, but I didn't see Bella.

"Sir, do you need help?" An attendant behind a desk asked me, probably noticing my frantic look. She gave me a coy smile, probably trying to flirt.

"Yes, I am looking for flight 116 headed towards New York," I told her, pulling at my hair once again.

"I'm sorry sir, that plane is at its take off site right now," She told me, putting her pen in her mouth in an attempt to look seductive.

I was breathing heavily from my run, and I fell back into a seat. I put my face in my hands, not knowing what to do now.

Bella POV

The flight was long. There was nothing to distract myself from thinking about Edward. I tried to watch the movie the flight offered, only to realize a couple minutes in that the main actor was Edward. A romantic flick too. I didn't think I could stomach that one. I immediately turned it off and put my iPod on shuffle, hoping music would take my mind off of things for a while, but I shut it off angrily when it started playing one of Edward's hits. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering, and once again, I sat with my head against the window, watching the sky, feeling insignificant and small.

"Mom, tell me about Dad," I said after a while of wallowing in my own misery.

"What do you want to know sweetie?" My mother asked me after giving me a deliberate look. I knew she didn't like to talk about him, but I needed something to distract me.

"Well, why did you guys get together in the first place? I mean how could you have gotten together with such a jerk?" I asked, immediately regretting it, thinking she would get upset by my choice of words. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she had already started answering.

"When you are young," she paused, looking down at her lap, "Everything feels like your entire life. . . Charlie was rugged and handsome in his own way, and we were foolish. We fell in love, and I got pregnant right after graduating high school. I felt like I knew him. . . and I thought he knew me, ya know? But, it all fell apart." She looked down at her hands sadly. "I don't want you to hate him," she whispered, a tear pooling in her eye. "He doesn't deserve that."

"But, I thought. . ." I began and she cut me off again.

"It wasn't his fault. Him not ever seeing you after we left. . . He wasn't a bad father, and I know I make him out to be that way, and I shouldn't have," She said, a guilty look plaguing her usual laughing face.

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for him not visiting us," I said, grabbing her hand, and she gave me a sad smile.

"But it is my fault, sweetie. I left him. I thought he would chase after me, but he didn't. He did try to see you two though, but I was so bitter about the whole thing, that I refused him every time," she said, tears now starting to slip down her face. I was confused. I had grown up hating him because she had always made me think he was a bad father. I wanted to be mad, I truly did, but I didn't have the energy to work up real anger. I needed my mother right now, more than I had ever needed her, and if I were to shut her out now, she and Jemma being the only witnesses in Buffalo to what happened in LA, I don't think I could take it. I let go of her hand though, and turned back towards the window, silent for the rest of the flight to New York.

The flight from New York to Buffalo was short, only an hour long, and being so tired from the night of crying from before, I fell in and out of sleep during the hour.

Our home in Buffalo was a small brick townhouse, just large enough for three people. Since living in Buffalo was not too expensive, we did have a small yard and a fair amount of space between our house and our neighbors. I had always loved this house, and loved returning back to it after long vacations, but it didn't hold the same appeal to me now. I leaned my head against the window again, looking at the opposite side of the street as we pulled up to it.

"Bella," Jemma said, nudging me. I closed my eyes, not in the mood to be bothered.

"What?" I said quietly, still looking at the house across the street.

"Look!"

I turned my head to look at our house, and sitting there on the front porch was the most beautiful human ever created: Edward.

**Ohhh myyy, Cliff-Hanger! Yeah, yeah I know, I'm sorry that I had to do that to you lovely people. **

**So.. thoughts? What do you think will happen? I am curious what you guys think.. I can answer any questions you guys have or whatever, just ask below!**

**Please REVIEW. It really makes my day when I see someone reviewed.. seriously!**

**All I am peacing out for now my lovies.**

***AB**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good day. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed (actually love you guys for real tho). Things get a little spicy in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

"_Bella," Jemma said, nudging me. I closed my eyes, not in the mood to be bothered._

"_What?" I said quietly, still looking at the house across the street._

"_Look!"_

_I turned my head to look at our house, and sitting there on the front porch was the most beautiful human ever created: Edward._

Bella POV

Edward sat on my porch with a troubled look on his face. He had been pulling at his hair when we pulled up to the house, and noticing us, he stood, not quite knowing what to do, I guess. My heart sputtered in my chest. _What was he doing here?_ I couldn't understand why he would make the trip. I know we had fun, but let's face it, we all knew he was going to realize I was boring soon anyways. His life was just so…exciting. Mine was not. I knew I should feel less insecure after what had transpired the last couple days, but I still couldn't rap my head around the whole thing. Especially now, here in Buffalo. In LA, everything seemed like a dream, surreal. Now I was back home, and I had been woken from my reverie. Edward seemed a foreign being in front of my house: too beautiful to exist in this world.

"Um, Bella, we are going to run to the store really quick to pick some things up," my mother said awkwardly as I realized I was sitting there staring at the perfection that is Edward. I nodded, and stepped out of the car. I felt like running into Edward's arms, but, instead, I walked slowly and cautiously, trying to gauge his reaction. By the time I was standing in front of him, my mother and Jemma had already driven away.

His eyes bore into mine, "You didn't say goodbye," he said accusingly. I looked down at my feet, guilt covering my face. Edward put a hand under my chin, lifting my face up, and then put his other hand on my cheek. My face burned under his fingertips, and I was sure he could feel the warmth of the blood flowing to my face. My eyes pooled with tears, and he pulled me into his chest. An incredible sense of relief washed over me. Suddenly I was safe, warm, comfortable. His arms cradled me as if I were a small child, and I melted into his chest. I did feel small next to him, he was a foot taller than me, and our bodies seemed to fit well together. We stood there like that for an immeasurable amount of time, but eventually, I took him inside, up to my room to talk. I knew we needed to talk, and this was the moment I had been dreading.

My room was painted a pale purple and consisted of my bed, my dresser, and my desk, among a few other things. Twinkle lights went around the top of my walls, something I had insisted on at a younger age so that I could see the stars. Edward walked around slowly for a couple minutes, silently picking up items in my room and examining them. He dragged his finger along my collection of books, pausing at Wuthering Heights, and then continuing. Eventually he returned back to me where I had placed myself on my bed. He took a deep breath. When he didn't say anything, I decided to start.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, looking up at his perfect face. My eyes lingered on his lips. His red, full lips. I quickly met his eyes when I realized he was staring at me.

"Well I didn't have to stop at all on the way here whereas you had to stop in New York," I made a little "O" with my mouth as I remembered that he had a private jet. "I don't really know what I was planning to say when I got here, but I knew I just had to get here." I was silent for a moment, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Edward-"

"Bella-"

We said this at the same time, and then chuckled. "You go first," Edward said, with a smile. I was glad the mood was lightening up.

"I really like you," I said, knowing this didn't even begin to express my feelings for him, "but, I can't leave my family. My mother…she's been…she's been having a hard time, and I just couldn't do that to her." Edward nodded after a few moments.

"I didn't expect you to," he sighed, pushing back his bronze hair as it fell into his eyes. It wasn't right that he should be sad. Anyone that beautiful should never be sad. "I've just never…met someone like you. Someone I could be completely myself with. Someone that I want to be around every second of the day, and when I'm not with you, thinking about you all the time. I just couldn't let that go so easily." He turned away from me, hiding, and I put my hand on his cheek, turning his face back towards me. He had a tear in his eye. I leaned slowly towards him, pausing to gaze into his eyes, before I placed my lips centimeters apart from his, feeling the electricity pulling me closer. He closed that distance, pulling me closer to him. This kiss was slower, but more passionate than any I had even experienced. He took his time, exploring my mouth, then placing gentle kisses along my jaw, then down my throat, moving to the hallow of my neck. I felt frozen in place, pleasure seeping through my body from wherever he touched.

My hands moved from his hips, up under his shirt, and I felt his strong body under my fingertips. My hands went down again, gripping the hems of his shirt, and then I pulled it up and over his head. His lips returned back to my skin as soon as the shirt was gone, and I stared at his perfectly sculpted chest, my heart beating wildly. I put my hand against his heart, feeling his heartbeat. I was surprised to feel it beating quickly as well. _So I do have an effect on him_, I smiled. His kisses went down from my throat to my chest, where he encountered my shirt as a barrier. He began unbuttoning it slowly, and when that was gone, Edward laid me back against the bad, propped on top of me. He went down to my stomach, and I giggled as he trailed kisses up, back to my neck. I sighed his name, and then moved my hands to start unbuttoning my pants. Edward's hands grabbed my hands though, stopping me, then fell back beside me in bed, turning to face me.

"We can't do this like this…this way," He said sighing. I looked into his eyes and saw an aching longing. "And I don't think you understand . . . quite how hard it is for me to stop, but I will, for you, Bella."

"But, I don't want you to stop," I insisted, sounding like a child, I am sure. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Trust me, as much as I want to, now is not the right time. You're mother will be home soon, and . . ." He paused, turning to look at the ceiling, "and we have to talk." I groaned into his neck, knowing he was right. He grabbed my shirt off the floor, handing it back to me, and I raised my eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. "Also, I need to concentrate." I laughed at this, pulling on my shirt, and then let him button it up since my hands were still shaking. I almost wanted to protest when he picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, but I kept my mouth shut.

"So... " I began, not knowing quite what to say.

"So?" He countered, and we stared at each other.

"So, you can't leave LA and I can't leave Buffalo," I said finally in a sad tone. He didn't respond. He knew it was true.

"We could try the long distance thing?" He said, but his tone was only slightly hopeful, this too would be difficult. We lived across the country from each other. We were only eighteen, and I couldn't go running off missing school every once in a while to spend a weekend with Edward. Edward could see in my eyes that it wasn't going to work, so he dropped it. "I'm sure we will find each other one day," he said sadly, looking down at his hands.

"Yes, when the time is right. When we are older. It will be so hard waiting until then, but I don't see what else we can do . . ."

"We can still talk though . . . all the time," Edward said with a sad smile. A tear slipped out of my eye, and Edward pulled me close to him, holding me against his chest. "I will think about you every day," he whispered in my ear, and I nodded, not wanting to speak for fear that I would start sobbing again. He pulled back and gave me a soft kiss, and then we laid on the bed until we both fell asleep.

Edward left the next day. I can't remember ever crying so much in my life. Edward and I talked a lot in the beginning, almost every day, but when he went on his world tour, it became increasingly difficult to find time to talk. He was living his life, acting in movies, a rising star, and rumors started to pop up in magazines of different girls he was rumored to be dating. I still thought about him all the time, but it seemed that that chapter of my life was closed. I only hoped that one day I would see him again.

I finished senior year of high school, although it was a difficult year, knowing what I was missing with Edward. I got into my dream school: Kings Crossing in London. I always wondered what he was doing, whether he was thinking about me or not. Life went slowly, never as bright to me as it had been before. I recovered though, slowly. It would cut me fresh again and again though when I would see posters of Edward, or when my friends forced me to go to a movie he was in. Nobody knew what had happened in LA, and no one would ever know. My friends were convinced that I hated Edward Cullen by always resisting when they listened to his music or watched his movies. It was almost laughable how far away from the truth they were. It was just too painful to be reminded of him.

**:( Sorry for leaving it like that, but don't worry, next chapter its going to be three years later from when Edward left! I promise they will meet again (eventually).. For now just stick with me.**

**Oh and if you guys have time, can you check out the first chapter of my new story? I don't know whether to continue it or not... So just right in the reviews what you think of it. Basically its about how Bella and her mom Esme move to Buffalo to escape a bad past, and they meet Carlisle, who Esme falls in love with. Bella then has to live with Edward and Alice... Alice and Bella are best friends, but Edward is really popular and kinda mean because of something that had happened earlier in his life... anyway, tell me what you think...**

**Oh yes, and did I ask you to Review yet? Maybe not... so REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP:)**

**Later skaters,**

***AB**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, so now for some housekeeping: **

**-First of all, Joel 4356, thank you so much for all of the reviews, you rock, and Edward is indeed a human (just clearing that up). ****Also, in "If You Need A Friend": don't worry, there will be a time jump! The first chapter was just to set the scene, but Esme and Carlisle don't really meet until Bella is older!**

**-It has been three years since Bella left LA. Edward and Bella were both 18 when she was in LA, and now they are both 21. Edward is still in LA working as a musician/actor and Bella is in London going to college. **

**-Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed, it really makes me so happy to see that people enjoy my writing :) **

**ENJOY MY LOVIES**

_3 years later from the day Bella returned to Buffalo._

"Mom, come on, I am going to miss my flight!" I called up the stairs, standing by the doorway with my luggage. How is it that I'm the one going to London and my mother was just taking me to the airport, but somehow she took longer than me to get ready.

"I'm coming!" She yelled frantically, toothbrush in hand. "Have you seen my glasses anywhere? I can't find them."

"Mom, they are on your head, now let's go!" She scurried down the stairs, throwing her toothbrush on the table. I realized she would forget where she put it later, but that wasn't my responsibility anymore. Jemma didn't join us since she was already out with her friends. Not that it really bothered me.

I was just about to begin my junior year at Kings Crossing in London. I really loved Great Britain. It was a mixture of the old and the new: beautiful old brick buildings next to modern sky rises. Somehow it all fit perfectly together. The people at Kings Crossing were really nice, too. The only issue I had was with money. It was incredibly expensive living in London, and I always seemed to be low on cash.

"Do you have that wacko girl as your roommate again?" My mother asked me as we got on the road.

"No, I don't think so," I said looking out the window, saying goodbye to Buffalo. "I think I lost the form that says who it was, or they didn't send it to me or something, so it will be a surprise." I gave a thumbs up to my mother, with a fake smile, "You know how much I love surprises!" I said with fake enthusiasm. My mother laughed at me, slapping my hand down playfully.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie," She said looking over at me with a smile.

"Mom, keep your eyes on the road!" I protested, then, feeling bad, "I'm going to miss you too, Mom." I always worried when I left; it seemed that I was always the one reminding Jemma and Renee that we were out of milk, or toothpaste, or someone had left the oven on and was about to start a fire. I sighed, returning to gazing out the window.

"Just…you know…be good or whatever," my mother said, not one for making speeches, or real parenting for that matter. She kissed me on the forehead, and we hugged, and then I was off. This was the first year I was going to London without being nervous. My freshman year was awful, I had no idea what to expect since I had never even left the United States, but it all turned out well.

On the flight there was a young girl sitting next to me, probably around sixteen, and she reminded me of Jemma. She had a stack of magazines already out as I took my seat next to her.

"Did you hear about Edward Cullen?" She asked me, not two minutes after I had settled in. I looked at her, my heart racing, suddenly terrified that he had gotten in an accident or something. "He's rumored to be dating Ashley Wallace! Isn't that crazy? Ashley is so pretty." A sharp pain went through my stomach, and I did my best to ignore it. I suddenly felt like I was going to puke, but by this point I was used to that feeling. "Do you think I'm as pretty as Ashley Wallace?" She probed.

"Um, yeah," I said, not knowing how to respond. She wasn't as pretty as Ashley Wallace though. Ashley Wallace was tall, blonde, and beautiful. She wasn't beautiful in the fake, Barbie doll kind of way, she was actually gorgeous. A sharp surge of jealousy rippled through me.

"But, like, don't you think I'm too fat to be as pretty?" She asked, and I had a feeling she was going to get on my nerves. I shook my head, pulling out a book.

"Well, if that's true, I don't see why it isn't possible for me to date Edward Cullen one day," she sighed. Yep, she got on my nerves. I kept my eyes on my book, hoping she would leave me alone. She seemed to understand that I didn't want to chat and pulled out her iPod. My fingers clenched into tight fists when she started singing one of Edward's songs in a high, nasally voice._ Get a grip, Bella. It's been three years._ I sighed, stretching my fingers out, and put my head against the back of the seat, closing my eyes, trying not to think. I stayed like that for a couple hours, and eventually the annoying girl stopped singing. The flight was long and monotonous, but eventually I arrived.

I knew my way well enough around the city, and immediately took my luggage onto the tube to get to Kings Crossing. It was all I could do to stay awake from jet lag during the tube ride, but I knew myself well enough to know that I would sleep through my stop.

This year, my dorm room would be in Courtney. I was really excited about this because Courtney was the newest building, and was supposed to have really nice rooms. When I arrived, I took the elevator up, anxious to see my room. When I got there, I was there before my roommate, which I was immensely pleased about, since I liked privacy when settling in to a new place. I took my time examining the apartment. It was small, but cute. Immediately to the left when you walked in was a little square kitchen that had a lot of potential and to the right there was a couch against the wall with a coffee table in front of it. Against the wall across the couch was a dresser that I am sure was meant to hold a tv (I hoped my roommate had one), and next in the corner there was two doors on each wall. One led to a good size bathroom and the other to a moderately spacious room that had two twin sized beds and two desks with chairs. It was definitely an upgrade, seeing as my last room was the size of the bedroom in this apartment. I was happy to see that we had a view of London that featured Big Ben. I quickly unpacked, silently hoping my roommate would be clean like me, and when I finished, I couldn't stop myself, I laid down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh my God!" Someone gasped, and I shot straight up, then fell off the bed in a panic. "Bella!" Someone called again, and I looked up to see Alice Cullen standing in front of me.

"Alice?" I said, confused, trying to shake off the sleep, and then again, "Alice!" She jumped on me, hugging and kissing, making me laugh. "What are you doing here?" I asked through my giggles, and then I immediately wondered if Edward was here too. My heartbeat picked up double time as I looked around, but it was just Alice and I. It had been a long time, but Alice barely looked any different. She still had an adorable smiling face, but her spiky black hair was grown down to her shoulders now, and was a little less spiky. She looked gorgeous as always, wearing something designer I'm sure.

"Bella, we are roomies!" She squealed, pulling me back into a hug, and now that we were standing, started bouncing up and down. She was as tall as me in her high heels. I was ecstatic. This was better than anything I had imagined. Although Edward consumed much of my mind, I had missed Alice too, very dearly. She was the best girl friend I had ever had. "I transferred here this year from NYU!"

"This is so crazy!" I said, a smile lighting up my face. "So, um . . . are you hear with anyone? Or . . ." I tried to sound normal, but failed miserably, and she gave me a smirk.

"No, unfortunately not. . ."

"Oh," I said, slightly awkward. "So are you and Jasper still . . ." I hoped I was asking the right question. I didn't want to make Alice uncomfortable.

"Oh yes!" She smiled happily, "He will be visiting us in three weeks. He might also do a semester here in the winter or spring but we will have to see." She gave me a coy smile, and I was happy that they were still together. She looked down at her three huge suitcases. "So, I guess I'm going to have to unpack," She said indifferently.

I chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you," I tried to lift up one of her suitcases on the bed, but I immediately gave up, "Jesus, Alice, what is in this thing?" I asked, and she laughed, lifting it easily onto the bed. I stared at her amazed. How could someone so tiny be so strong?

"I have had a lot of practice with these things," She said, giggling at my expression. It took much longer to unpack Alice's things than it had mine, and when she saw my limited amount of clothing, she announced that next week we would have a shopping day. I groaned, knowing that protesting wouldn't help, I gave in. "Come on, let's go a play and get some dinner, and you can show me around London!"

"Yes! Have you seen Wicked or Once? Those are my favorite plays," I said as we left the dorm and walked into the warm night air. I hadn't realized it before but I was starving. "Let's get dinner first," I suggested as my stomach growled. Alice and I fell back into our friendship like we hadn't ever been apart. It was so easy to be around her.

I took Alice to my favorite restaurant in London, a beautiful little café where you had a view of the London Eye.

"So update me on your life," Alice said as she sipped her wine.

"Well, my life is very boring," I said, giving Alice a look.

"Oh, boo! I reject that immediately!" She proclaimed, and I laughed, nodding.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked, twirling my straw around my root beer.

"Well, what have you been doing these past three years?" She asked, exasperated.

"Senior year of high school, freshman year of college, sophomore year of college, and oh yeah I'm just starting junior year of college," I said, and she frowned, throwing my straw rapper at my face.

"Fine, if you're going to be difficult, I'll ask the questions," she said, and I nodded. "Have you had any boyfriends, you know, since . . . since I saw you last?"

"Um, no. . ." I said awkwardly. Her jaw dropped.

"No boyfriends?" I shook my head. "Well that just won't do. . ." She said frowning. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice . . ." I sighed. I hadn't ever really been the dating type. Until I met Edward.

"Fine," she said, raising both her hands in surrender, "I won't force you to date or anything, don't worry, but . . ." She hesitated.

"But what?"

"But, you should get back out there . . . eventually," She said finally, and I looked down and nodded. I knew I couldn't just keep sitting around, waiting for me to bump into Edward again.

"Has, um. . . Has he been. . . dating?" I asked, my face turning beet red. I didn't want to ask, but I knew I had to.

"Well, not really. At least not anyone serious. . ." She trailed off, and a relief so strong flooded through me that I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"So, tell me what else is going on with everyone."

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett are engaged," she started, and my eyes widened.

"That's great!"

"I know. We are all really excited. Don't worry, you are invited to the wedding, we just haven't planned everything out yet." Alice pulled out a sketch book from her purse and started flipping through it, "I'm designing Rosalie's dress," she said, showing me a drawing of beautiful lace dress with a strapless sweet heart neckline, and a tight bodice. I could tell it would look amazing on Rosalie's rockin figure.

"Alice, that's so beautiful," I said, staring. I started flipping through her book looking at the vibrant colors of beautiful clothing that ranged from shoes to shirts to purses.

"Thanks," she smiled as I handed her back her sketch book, amazed at how talented she was at such a young age.

Alice and I finished dinner and walked through the beautiful streets of London. I pointed things out to her, and we finally settled on going to see Wicked (for my fourth time). I was happier than I had been since I left LA.

Edward POV

I brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful," I told her, taking her small hands in mine. "I can't resist you anymore," I breathed, leaning in, and she grabbed onto me, kissing me. I pulled her closer, and buried my hands in her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Cut! Alright great job everybody, take five." I broke away from Ashley Wallace, jumping off the bed that was part of the set to grab some water. It felt wrong, kissing her like that and saying those things to her, but there was nothing I could do about it. I preferred acting in action movies, but somehow I always got stuck in these chick flicks. Ashley came up behind me and slapped me in the butt with her water bottle.

"Maybe we should practice our kissing scene, Edward. I can't resist you anymore," She said sarcastically, trying to mimic my voice. I chuckled. Unlike most of the people in the acting community, I actually liked Ashley. She was one of the only ones that had stayed normal, and at least she hadn't gotten so much plastic surgery that she looked like a barbie. She was naturally beautiful. Not as beautiful as Bella, but who was? I really had to stop comparing every woman I met to Bella because nobody could ever be as beautiful, but I kept on doing it anyways.

"So, tell me Edward," She started, looking at me.

"Hm?"

"Who was she?" She asked.

"Who was who?"

"The girl that broke your heart," she replied. She wasn't asking in a rude way, I could tell she was merely curious.

"Someone that is infinitely better than me," I sighed, "How could you tell?"

"Well, I don't agree with that, but, you know, it happens to the best of us," she smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and I could tell that she had probably been through something like that before.

"So who was he?" I asked, mimicking her question. She gave me a solemn look before responding.

"An asshole," she said darkly, hatred filling her voice. I nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. Fortunately I didn't have to since my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, man, this is Emmett!"_

"What's up?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"_I was wondering if you would be my best man!"_

"Aw thanks man. I'd be happy to," I said laughing. All this talk about weddings made me think about who would be at the end of the aisle when I got married. I still pictured Bella, standing there all in white. I shook my head, trying to dispel the painful picture.

"_Great, I'll see you later,"_ Emmett said before hanging up. I shook my head, smiling, and then got back to work.

**I know, I know, you wanted Bella and Edward to meet back up. Sorry:( You guys will just have to wait a littleee bit longer :/**

**So, tell me what you think? Any questions? Where do you think the story will go?**

**And just wanted to say: Joel4356 totally called the whole Alice thing. Am I really that predictable?**

**Anyways, as always, if you like my story, and because of how much time I put into writing it, maybe you guys could just write a review? Maybe? Please? Okay? Okay. Thanks. Love you.**

**Also, if I don't write too much in the next week, that is because I have exams (boo), but I will have a lot of time this summer to write:)**

**Thank you, and please REVIEW! XOXO**

***AB**


End file.
